Don't
by Harmony283
Summary: ‘They wouldn’t know how to react, would they?’ The voice was softer this time, almost…remembering something, ‘Max didn’t. At first, right?’ I let out a sigh, “No…he didn’t know. At all. How could he? He was still ‘innocent’ at that point.” Ch.11 UP R&R!
1. Snowfall

...I'm _baaaack_...

**Don't **

**By Harmony283**

**Summary: **Max has been away from home for four years, and, after a year and a half of not communicating with his family he decides to come back because May is pregnant. But will it really be that easy? And why exactly was he away for so long?

**Pairings: **Multiple Pairings (too many too list) one immediately noticable pairing though is May/Drew

**Timeline: **Hmm...Max is 15 in this (yes he's the main character as he is in nearly all my Pokemon Fanfics) so it takes place a little over 4 years after May and Max left the group (after the Kanto Battle Frontier Saga). Oh yes and Max started his Pokemon Journey at age 11. And I will TRY to get the ages right, but I'll have to guess for some.

**Authors Note: **Well it's been a while since I've stepped foot in this section and firstly I have to say I'm sorry to those who like my other fanfics, but they're going to be put on temporary hiatus. Why? Because at the moment I'm working on way too many fanfics for my own good and I'm getting kinda overwhelmed. But don't worry, if I for some reason get a burst of inspiration for one of the other fanfics I WILL WORK ON IT. –cough- Now about this fanfic—it was originally written 3 years ago (and I'm still working on it now) so this is a rewrite. I'm also working on this/uploading it just for fun because this fanfic contains my favorite characters from Pokemon (including the games) as well as my few favorite OC's that I've made up for Pokemon fanfics only. Also I know this might bare a resemblance to Azure Scarlet later on—but this fanfic came first and Azure Scarlet is basically just left over ideas I had for this fanfic. Heck even the original version of this fanfic isn't even over with –mumbles- not that should say that now…-coughs loudly- anyways I hope you enjoy this fanfic so I'll just stop ranting now...

**WARNING(S): **language, alcohol usage, slightly unstable minds (for some characters), suggestiveness, odd pairings (is this really a warning?); possible drug usage, shonen-ai, mention of rape and violence are ahead! Now do you see why this fanfic is rated M? (though most of these won't be seen till later on)

Pokemon--regular

_Pokemon--_flashback

_'Pokemon'--_voices in flashbacks/own voice in head

_**Pokemon**--_the 'consciences' voice in head/Pokemon's voice in head (ex. Gardevoir speaking to Max)

------------------------------------------------------

**Max's POV**

I paused in the doorway of the Pokemon Center room I had decided to stay in as snowflakes began to fall outside. I shivered and pulled my jacket closer around my body, even though the heater was supposedly 'on'. I walked over to the desk placed right underneath the lone window of the room and reached a gloved hand out, touching the glass. It was chilly even though these gloves were thick.

But still…it was snowing in April. That in and of itself was unusual.

I turned away from the window and pulled out the chair pushed under the desk. I dropped my backpack in it before slipping off my jacket and throwing it on the lone bed in the room. I shivered again as I peeled the gloves off my hands, which were sweaty for some odd reason.

Then my gaze fell on the window again. I don't know why but…I reached out again, and touched the glass with my bare hand only to immediately jerk it back again. Yeah it was cold…_very_ cold.

_'Then again it is still early in the morning. And it's cloudy out.'_ I let out a sigh and walked over to the bed, shifting my coat over so that I could lean back against the soft covers, "I hope it stops snowing soon." I mutter up at the ceiling before turning on my side. I grabbed the pillow from somewhere on the bed above my head, and pulled it so that it was under my head.

I let out a soft yawn before nearly burying my head in the pillow, "Mm yeah I hope it does stop snowing soon…I hate the snow…"

For a few seconds I laid there in complete and utter silence. Well, not complete silence, I could hear myself breathing, but it was close enough. I felt my eyes droop slightly and I closed them. After all I _did_ get up way too early this morning. It was only 7AM…two more hours of sleep never hurt anyone…

…

_I smiled, 'Yeah I know. Hey Treeko, I'm sure you already know but I'm your new owner now!' _

_'Treeko!' it cried out as it nuzzled my neck. Something…told me it was a girl. But it _did_ tickle, 'yeah it's nice to meet you too.' _

_Suddenly the glass doors to the Pokemon center slid open and there, standing in the entry way, was Professor Birch's assistant, 'Professor Birch!' he panted out, 'This…I found a hurt Pokemon outside…and it won't let me touch it.' _

_This seemed to surprise the Professor, 'What? Which Pokemon is it? Don't tell me it's one of those Poochyena again. They always get hurt.' _

_His assistant shook his head, 'N-no it's a…Ralts…' _

_This seemed to catch him off guard but he nodded his head, 'Yes fine. The more the better especially since it's a psychic type. Though I'm sure it doesn't have enough energy to teleport…it might try. Okay then let's go!' _

_And just like that we ran out the doors of the lab and into the nearby forest. For a moment everything seemed quiet, my Treeko swung from the branches overhead, and that…worried me. _

_**'Max…'**_

_I nearly tripped over a large root sticking up from the ground as I heard a familiar voice in my head. _

_**'Max is that you…? I'm hurt again…please help me.' **_

_I bit my lip and nodded my head, not wanting to say anything out loud. That…would be odd. But Treeko seemed to notice and hopped back on my shoulder from the tree branch above._

_This really _did_ make me fall. _

_Professor Birch turned back to face me, 'Are you okay?' _

_I nodded my head; 'Y-yeah I'm fine.' _

_'We're getting closer,' the assistant said, he had also paused at a tree up ahead, 'actually…there, see,' he pointed somewhere ahead of him, 'There's the Ralts.' _

_I got up quickly and ran over to where he was standing. Sure enough, there in the clearing was a Ralts…a Ralts that looked extremely hurt…_

_**'Max are you here?' **_

_I moved away from the tree I had been hiding behind and walked towards the wounded Ralts, 'Yeah it's me.' _

_Ralts tried to raise its head, __**'Please…I'm hurt…can you heal me like before?' **_

_I nodded my head, 'Yeah just come with me…' I reached down to pick up Ralts but then, when I turned around…it was gone…as was Professor Birch and his assistant. In their place soft snow was falling and I was standing at the edge of a river frozen over with ice._

_But…as my eyes traveled along the iced over river, following it to the bridge someways down…I saw that it was cracked. Then I looked up so that I could see the actual bridge. And there, sprawled out right under the bridge was…_

_Pryce, the Gym Leader. _

_  
He had pieces of ice sticking into his flesh, and his head and blood was seeping from the back of his head, causing the ice to turn a deep crimson red beneath him._

_He was dead. _

…

My eyes jolt open and I sit up, breathing hard. I-I hadn't had that dream in a while. My eyes drifted towards the window, it was still snowing but not as hard as it was before, _'Yeah it must've been the snow.' _

I shakily stand up and shake my head, "But still…that dream…Pryce…I wonder," my eyes drifted to the clock on the desk, it read 10:45AM, "did mom and dad hear about his death? They didn't call me or anything…not that they could but," I let out a sigh, "I really hope they don't bring it up."

_'Not that that was the _worst_ dream I've ever had, nor the worst memory.' _

_**'Max' **_

I flinched at the concerned sounding voice of Gardevoir, "Yeah, yeah I know. I won't think about that. I know what happens when I do."

_**'As long as you know, it's fine. Not that you would forget but you're going to be late.'**_

I stuck out my tongue at the air around me, "Right, right I _know_." I picked up my jacket and slipped it on. I stared at my bag for a few seconds; then I turned around and left. I'd actually be coming back here later, so I could leave it here without worrying.

But wait…

I reach a hand in my pocket and pull out my PDA, "Good, I still have it with me. Okay I'm ready to go." I glanced once more back at the room, not that anything was going to move, before walking out and shutting the door behind me.

I walked through the front lobby, smiling at Nurse Joy, who smiled brightly back, "It's so nice to see you're back, Max."

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I haven't been back in a while…I've been busy." I rubbed the back of my head, putting on what I hoped was a sheepish and apologetic grin. Thankfully Nurse Joy seemed to buy it, "So how have mom and dad been doing? And what about May? They…I found out that she's pregnant."

Nurse Joy's face fell a little at that, "I…I really shouldn't know this, but you know how good of friends I am with your father. Um," she shifted and looked past me out the front doors of the lobby to check if anyone was coming, "Well I'm not entirely sure but Caroline doesn't seem to be doing well. I've only seen her a few times when I went to do checkups on Norman's pokemon but other than that…" she paused and shook her head.

I sighed, "I see…and what about dad? He's still running the Gym okay?"

Nurse Joy smiled at this, "Yes, he's been getting so much better lately. That's actually good though since the Pokemon Trainers seem to get that much tougher. I wonder what would happen if you challenged him to a Pokemon battle?"

I shook my head, "I beat him once and I don't wanna do it again. Too much pressure. I'm glad he's doing okay though--what about May?"

Nurse Joy nodded her head, but she seemed almost nervous now, "I think you should go see her. She came back a few months ago with…her boyfriend. Um, at first nothing seemed out of the ordinary but it wasn't like her to just _stay_ here. Then we found out she was pregnant."

Ah, "So she didn't tell mom and dad right away? That's not like her. Not that I can blame her I'm sure she was really nervous."

Nurse Joy seemed shocked at this, "You mean…you aren't upset either? She's only seventeen."

I shrugged, "Well at least she isn't thirteen."

Nurse Joy's hand flies to her mouth, "What…?"

I just shrug again, "I've been traveling in Orre for the past year and a half, you see things like that…and it's a lot more common there than it will _ever_ be anywhere else."

She brings her hand away from her mouth and sighs, "I-I see. Yes there's always something worse that could happen. Y-yes she's still young but at least she loves her boyfriend and he loves her." She smiled, but it seemed forced, "Though your father on the other hand--"

Suddenly the sliding glass doors of the Pokemon Center open and a trainer rushes in, "Nurse Joy! My Pokemon got stung by a Wurmple!" The trainer--a girl with short cropped pale pink hair and grey eyes--said, holding out a pokeball.

"Oh…oh my, okay here let me see it." Nurse Joy takes it into her hands, shooting me an apologetic look before walking into the back room.

And _that_ was my cue to leave. I turned around swiftly and walked out, not even looking at the girl--though I knew she was staring at me. Of course if anyone even traveled through this town they'd probably hear about May and me. Probably more about May now that she was, what, eight months pregnant? Close to nine?

I let out a sigh and walked out into the bitter morning air. I could see my breath, which was normal, but…I shivered, "Jeez, at least I don't have to walk far."

And really I didn't. My home--the Gym--was at the end of this road--and the greenhouse took up most of the space between the Pokemon Center and there. I actually reached it in a matter of minutes.

What surprised me, though, was that the door to the Greenhouse was open. That meant someone was in there either feeding the pokemon or training. But dad was the only one who had the key to the outside door…and he wouldn't leave it open unless...

_'Unless he was waiting for someone.' _

Now I wished the walk hadn't been too short. I could see dad kneeling down next to his Slakoth, patting its head and telling it good work, or something like that. He looked happy.

_'But he's not going to be happy with me.' _I flinched at the thought. But it wasn't like I could turn around and run away. I had actually _sent_ them an e-mail back saying I'd come visit before the baby was due.

I took a deep breath and walked up to the open door, peering inside. Dad noticed me and immediately stood up. His eyes locked with mine and for a second I saw joy—he was happy to see me. But then they glazed over…

Oh crud, he was mad…_very_ mad.

"Hello there, son, it's nice to see you finally came back." His voice was oddly calm though, which made me even more worried.

I opened my mouth to respond, "Hey—"

But he cut me off, "Might I ask what you've been doing for the past year in a half?"

-----------------------------

**May's POV  
**

Morning Sickness. It was probably the only thing I hated about being pregnant. I washed my mouth out once more with water before straightening up and touching my stomach. I was eight months pregnant; my baby would be due in a few weeks. I couldn't help but smile, "My baby…my—"

"May, are you okay?" A muffled voice asked from the other side of the door. I turned my head towards it and smiled, "Yes I'm fine, Drew." I walked over to the door and opened it.

There standing right in front of the doorway was Drew, his hair slightly askew from just waking up. He looked relieved when he saw me and his eyes traveled down to my stomach, "The baby…?"

I giggled, "She's actually kicking now…ouch." I winced as the baby kicked again; she had been doing that a lot lately. Drew walked over to my and placed a hand on my stomach, he smiled when he felt the baby kick again; "She wants to come out doesn't she?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah…but she'll have to wait at _least_ three more weeks. But I'm sure they'll go by quickly," I placed my hand over Drew's, "so sweetie you'll just have to wait."

Drew nodded his head, "Yes, Erin, you'll just have to wait."

"Oh! May, Drew you're up?" I blinked and turned my head towards the living room where mom was standing in front of the couch with a bright smile on her face. She walked over to us and smiled even brighter, "Morning sickness again?"

I nodded my head, "Well hopefully it won't last much longer. It's just something that happens with being pregnant and all."

"Ah, yeah mom, I know." I tried to smile back, but it wasn't as bright. I didn't even know how mom could attempt such a bright smile—especially when Max said he'd come home.

I mentally shook my head, _'No, Max coming home is a _good_ thing. Yeah he hasn't been home for a while but that _doesn't_ mean he's cut himself off from the family! He wouldn't _do_ that.' _

Or at least I hope he wouldn't do that. He isn't that kind of person. In fact he seems more like the person who would keep a family together…not tear them apart by not contacting them at all.

"Oh—where's dad?"

Mom blinked, looking slightly confused, "Well…he _was_ in the Gym. But I think he might be out in the greenhouse now taking care of Slakoth since you know how much that…trainer…beat it up."

I winced, "Mom…"

"Hmm?"

Suddenly there was a loud whistling in the distance which seemed to catch mom's attention, "Oh! The water's done boiling. I'll go get that. May why don't you be a dear and go get your father? Drew would you mind helping me serve the tea? After all Max," her voice cracked a bit as she said his name, "Max said he'd be here in a bit."

Drew pulled his hand away from my stomach and nodded his head, "Of course." He gave me a half-worried half apologetic glance before following mom into the living room. I let out a sigh and walked back down the hallway towards the 'back door' of the greenhouse.

What I saw when I walked through the door surprised me though. There, standing in the front entrance, wearing a navy blue jacket covering what looked like a black turtle neck and black pants, was…was…

Max.

And he looked nervous, _'But why _wouldn't_ he be nervous? After all he hasn't been home in a year. He probably knew dad was going to ask him what he had been doing. How could he _not_ ask him what he had been doing?' _

"Well…? Aren't you going to answer me?" he asked Max, neither seemed to notice I was in the room yet.

"I've been busy," Max said with a shrug of his shoulders, his voice had gotten much deeper since the last time I heard it when he was ten, "and coming home is hard especially when half of the time I'm no where near a port City when you _want_ me to come home." He sounded almost annoyed, but he seemed to catch that himself, "I-I thought just calling you would be fine…I mean Ash never went home much."

Dad let out an annoyed sigh, "Well that's because _Ash_ is the Pokemon Champion of the Kanto region, and he's an adult. But he _did_ go home at least once after each region to say hello to his mother. Whereas you only came home once after the Hoenn finals—then you disappeared."

Max went rigid, and averted his gaze…towards me, his eyes widened slightly and he smiled, "Hey May!"

Dad whirled around at this, "May…?"

I smiled nervously and walked forward, "Um…h-hey Dad, Max," I suddenly had the urge to run over to Max but whether or not it was to hug the living daylights out of him or yell at him I didn't know, "Mom's getting some tea ready if you w-want some."

Max's eyes seemed to soften at this, "Really? That's nice of her. So you guys really did expect me to come?" He immediately flinched at the words. And I knew he wanted to take them back. But before he could dad spoke up.

"Why yes, we _were_ expecting you. And oddly enough you actually came." His voice was overly bitter, and his eyes…were extremely cold, "And it's good that you came since as you can see May is about to have her child."

Now I was the one who flinched as dad's eyes fell on me, or rather they focused in on my stomach. I already knew he disapproved of my relationship with Drew but…the fact that he was so against it scared me.

Max seemed to notice this as well, "Hey…it's getting kinda cold in here, why don't we go inside?" it was just a suggestion—I could tell that's all he meant by it from the attempted smile on his face—but it came out almost as an order.

"I wasn't finished out here though." Dad stated, turning back to look at Max, who looked back easily. In a second their eyes locked…and it got…very…tense…

So tense to the point that I just wanted to leave. But if I did then dad probably would get mad at me. And I didn't need that.

"Well then you could always stay in here, though mom would probably wonder _why_ you didn't want to come inside." Max's voice even sounded tense…and like he had some sort of authority over dad.

'_But how is _that _possible? I mean Max isn't a Gym Leader or anything, though he isn't exactly looking away like I thought he would.'_

And he really wasn't looking away. His eyes still stayed locked with dads; like this was some sort of staring contest he was determined to win.

But what would be the prize?

Obviously I didn't know and I didn't _want_ to know. Especially since at the moment it looked like dad was losing.

Max seemed to notice this too, but instead of looking happy about it he almost looked sad, "Well if you want to stay out here you can." He closed his eyes and walked past dad, "I'm going in. Besides." He walked up to me and smiled, "I want to meet your boyfriend."

Oh wait…that's right. He didn't know.

"Y-yeah o-okay, um," I looked back over at dad who was just staring at where Max had been standing. He looked hurt.

"I'll wait inside then."

I blinked and turned back to look at Max just as he disappeared through the doorway.

I turned back to look at dad and sighed, "Mom really wants you to come in, dad. And Max is right; it _is_ getting cold in here."

Dad just shook his head, "I'll be fine. If Caroline's still worried just tell her where to find me. I need," he raised his pokeball and returned Slakoth to it, "I need to think…"

I shook my head silently and turned around, _'If he wants to think, let him think. I'd better hurry up—or else Max'll be surprised about who—'_

I didn't even get a chance to finish my thought as I heard mom cry out, "Max! You finally came home!"

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: **And there's the first chapter of Don't. As I said in the beginning this is a rewrite and…so far this chapter is significantly shorter than the original (which was a little over 16 pages long). Though IMO shorter chapters makes it easier read. Also as I said in the beginning I'm writing this for fun but that doesn't mean that **REVIEWS, CC, & Flames** (as long as you've read the chapter first) can't be accepted. In fact I LOVE them! So please REVIEW!

-Harmony283


	2. Cloudy Sky

**Don't**

**Chapter Two**

**By Harmony283**

**Summary: **Max is finally home after being home for 4 years. And so far things definitely haven't gone well--there's tension between him and Norman, as well as almost everyone else in the family. But what will happen when a few of his friends come looking for him? And why do they say he's been missing for two months?

**Disclaimer: **Because I forgot to put it in the last chapter…I DO NOT own Pokemon. If I did…well…let's just say the anime wouldn't focus so much on Ash and what he's doing--it'd focus more on Max and May Drew and Harley.

**Authors Note:** And here's Chapter two! Mm I guess I should put this now: I WILL put up a summary at the beginning of each chapter. Why? Because it helps me know what to put in the chapter and when to cut it off (and I'm used to writing one because of another fanfic I have). -nods head- Now then thank you **CrystalAbsol, Lyurii, xDeadPan, oban-crescent13 **For reviewing! And on with the fanfic

To **oban-crescent13**-I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and thanks for the good luck! Don't worry though I think I'll do fine with this fanfic. –hugs- and of course thanks so much for the review!

--------------------------------------------

**Max's POV**

As I walked down the hallway towards the living room I could tell…something wasn't exactly _right_. Normally the floor would be reasonably clean, but…it was _spotless_. Like mom had nothing better to do but to clean. Not that she never cleaned before, but usually she spent half that time cooking or shopping.

_'So that means she hasn't gotten out a lot.' _I let out a sigh, _'Something tells me they're going to blame it on me. Even though I never meant for it to happen.' _I reach the entrance to the living room and before I can even step in I hear mom's voice.

"Max! You're finally home!" Then I saw mom in the kitchen. Someone else was with her, but they immediately moved out of view as mom walked towards me. She placed the teapot she had in her hands on the table before stepping up to me. She was still taller than I was. Then again…I was only 5'3--shorter than a normal boy was at my age.

"M-Max…" she tried to smile at me, but I could tell she was on the verge of tears. How I could make her cry just by being here I didn't know…but it wasn't like it was a surprise or anything.

"Hey mom." I say, trying to keep my voice soft, "it's nice to be back."

Then she pulled me to her and hugged me tightly. She let me go a few minutes later, "I'm so glad you're home. I've missed you so, so much." She placed a hand on my head and frowned, "But…you haven't grown much. Have you been eating right?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah I have. Don't worry I'm sure I'll grow soon." Yeah like I really believed I could grow anymore, "Who's…?"

"Max--oh…" I looked back over my shoulder at May, she was smiling brightly, "wow, um," I heard the clink of plates hitting the table and turned back around. There, standing by the table was Drew.

_'I knew it.'_

Well, not that I _couldn't_ know it. It was obvious really, "Drew?"

He looked up and tried to smile, which looked on his face. He opened his mouth to speak but instead nodded his head at me and smiled at May.

But mom was the one who spoke, "Max I'm sure you've already met Drew, but he's May's boyfriend--the father of their child."

Well why wouldn't he be?

But I smiled anyway, "Really? That's great!" I squeezed my way past mom so that I could fully see Drew now. He was actually a lot taller than he had been--he was around maybe 5'7 or 5'8.

Not that I stared at _him_ for too along. Especially since there were _cookies_ on the table!

Mom seemed to notice, "I made fresh cookies today because I kn--I hoped that you would come home."

I felt a pang of guilt stab at my heart. She wanted to say she _knew_ I was going to come home. But the fact was she _didn't_ know I would come home. She _didn't_. Not that I could blame her, "Really? That's…sweet. What kind are they?"

"Oh they're…I made one of each kind that I could think of. Chocolate chip, Sugar, um, peanut butter, and since May asked butterscotch."

May literally beamed at the last one. Then again she always liked butterscotch cookies. But…

"Really? Well I'm definitely having a sugar cookie! I've had a lot of different versions but I still think yours is the best."

Mom seemed shocked at that; "You still like my Sugar Cookies? But…"

"But what…? You thought I'd get tired of cookies at my age? I don't think _anyone_ could get tired of them." A sudden memory of _him_ waving a spatula at me telling me to 'eat his cookies or else' came to my mind, "Besides if I didn't like them then I'd get in trouble…"

"You'd get in trouble?" Drew asked, picking up a chocolate chip cookie. I just shook my head; "Well I traveled with a guy who was kinda like Brock in a way. He loves to cook, and he can cook just about anything and everything. He can bake really well too. His specialty in the baking part was cookies. He made so many of them and if I didn't at least try some of every kind he'd get upset."

Drew just stared at me for a while, well, more like he kept staring at my stomach. Finally, after a few minutes of slightly awkward silence he spoke, "So then how come you're so skinny?"

I looked down at my stomach, "Oh that? Err, well," I shook my head from side to side, "For what I lack in height I gain in my metabolism. It's really…fast. I can eat anything I want and not gain any weight."

"Is that why he made you eat so many sweets?"

Okay Drew was asking way too many questions now, "Well…I guess, but really I like sweets so it's fine I didn't mind at all." I tried to smile again but I faltered. And of course Drew noticed, but thankfully no one else did--and Drew didn't say anything.

_'It's not that he can tell who I'm talking about anyway. After all I doubt he even…could guess. Especially since he never too the time to get to know me well.' _

I let out a silent sigh and turned back to the cookies, picking up the nearest sugar cookie and biting into it. I was halfway done with chewing it when Mom spoke up; "Oh…um…I'll go talk with him." Well I don't think she meant to say that out loud, or at least as loud as she did, but regardless she had gained my and Drew's attention.

"What's up?" Drew asked, he actually sounded concerned. Mom just shook her head from side to side, "I just have to talk to Norman about something."

For a second an emotion between worry and fear flashed across her eyes. Yeah I was right when I thought something was up. But…but exactly what _was_ that something? Again I had the odd feeling that it was caused by me but…

"May…"

May let out a sigh, "I'm sorry it's just dad wouldn't come in when I asked him to earlier."

Drew shook his head at this; "I sorta figured that when he didn't follow you in but what _exactly_ is going on? Max," I looked over at him, "did something happen when you were out there before May came out?"

May bit her lip, shaking her head slightly as if telling my not to respond. But I didn't have any reason _not_ to respond; "It depends. He didn't sound too happy with me though. He wouldn't even let me say hello."

Drew seemed hurt by this, "Ah…well at least he talks to you."

"Drew!" May whacked him on the arm, "Don't say that!"

But…

"It's fine May," I walked over to them, "He ignores you?" I asked, focusing my eyes on Drew. For a second he looked like he was about to say something…not polite…but he opted instead for a somewhat broken smile and a nod of his head, "Yeah unfortunately. I wish he wouldn't."

"We all wish at least someone would do something. It's normal but it doesn't mean it's going to happen." They both looked slightly shocked by this, "All I can say is that…this place is like a square."

"What?"

I turned around and walked back over to the table again and picked up another cookie, "It's like a square, a square is made up of straight lines and it's one of the easiest shapes to draw. Unfortunately if you try to make this square into something like a circle, which is hard to make perfect unless you have some sort of outside help, then it doesn't fit." I picked up a small napkin off the table as well and held the cookie over it--the cookies border just barely went outside the edges of the napkin, "See? It doesn't fit."

For a moment it was silent, that kind of silent that the only thing you could really do during it was think about what was just said. May still seemed slightly confused by it, but Drew seemed to get it. He opened his mouth to say something, obviously asking me how I had come to that conclusion, or at least something along the lines of that, but unfortunately he didn't get a chance to.

Because right then my PDA went off, which made them both tense up and look around. I let out a sigh and dug through the pocket of my jacket with my free hand, which I had yet to take off, for my PDA…

Thankfully I found it right away and flipped it open. The small 'new email' icon was flashing its bright neon green color and I picked up the small pointer pen and clicked on it. The email popped up on the screen and it read:

**Max--**

**Y'know that email wasn't funny. Thankfully I know where you live and guess what? We're coming to see you. And, well, Jovi and Michael are finally going to meet your family but I also wanna say hi to your sis and congratulate her on being pregnant, she sounds like she'd make a great mom. **

**We'll be there in about a few minutes depending on when this email reaches you. We're taking Michael's Salamence. **

**--Vi **

**PS: Thank Professor D for telling us exactly where you were. He might come visit soon too.**

I repressed a groan as I exited out of the email and closed the PDA's screen. I knew May and Drew were staring at me, so of course I had to respond, "It's my friends. They're…coming for a visit."

"Friends?" May's eyes lit up, "Really? We'll get to meet them?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, actually one of them you already know, but yes you are going to meet them and they want to meet everyone else."

"But why are they coming for a visit?" Drew asked, placing a hand on May's shoulder, "Or did they just want to see you?"

I really didn't need to tell them that, "Yeah I guess they just wanted to see me. I think it's because I sent out an email to them saying I'd be away for about two weeks--I haven't talked to them in a while since we've all been busy--but I think they finally decided that I was officially on vacation so they wanna come bug me." I let out a laugh that almost seemed natural.

And again May seemed to buy it, and Drew seemed to too. I took the cookie that I had in my free hand and took a bite out of it. It was peanut butter.

Eww…

-----------------------

_'Just because May's pregnant? Yes that's a major event but before…he missed when the Gym celebrated its 10-year anniversary a little over a year ago. Why would he miss something important like that?' _

And I wouldn't take 'not being by a port city' as an excuse. He could ask his Gardevoir, which I _knew_ he had, to teleport him here, _'But that would be too straining on both of them.' _

I let out another sigh, "Yes that's true…I can't," I shook my head and buried it in my hands, "I can't just make assumptions like that. But he can't just come home after being gone so long and have us accept him like that."

_**'It depends,' **_I flinched at my consciousness voice as it butted into my onesided conversation, _**'What exactly do you think he's been doing for the past four years? Training yes, but you can't believe especially in this past year and a half that that's all he's been doing.'**_

"Well I hope it is. I don't want to know that my son has done something illegal." I muttered under my breath, leaning against the door, "Especially because of all the rumors…"

_**'Yes the rumors. Do you think they're true? Because so far Max, well, besides the fact you haven't even really spoke to him that much, does he look like the kind of guy who would act like that? And are you sure what he's been doing is **_**bad**

I thought about this, "Noo…but it can't be entirely good either." I let out a bitter laugh, "After all when someone says you're a flirt and girls constantly throw themselves at you that can't be good."

_**'Not in a perfect society like this one, no. But what if those rumors aren't true?' **_My conscious seemed to be testing me. I hated tests, "Well all rumors are based on some sort of fact."

_**'But what is this rumors fact?' **_

Now that was an interesting concept…

_**'Of course it is. I'm your conscience, you're supposed to think that.' **_

I groaned, "Yes but someones conscience doesn't…or isn't as animated as you are. People might think I'm going crazy if I keep talking to myself!" I whacked the back of my head against the door and winced; "Besides…what about the way Max acted when I DID see him?"

_**'Well list something that unnerved you about it.'**_ Again it seemed to be challenging me.

And I wanted to win. So I slid down to the ground and thought, repeating the voice over in my head, _'What was one thing that disturbed me the most…?' _After a few seconds of just the small snow flurries outside to keep me company and I found my answer.

His eyes.

_**'And what about them? What did they remind you of?'**_

I winced, "They remind my of my mother's."

_**'Your mothers.'**_

I shook my head and closed my eyes, "_Yes_ my _mothers_. You know her just as well and even more than I do probably."

_**'But why did they remind you of your mother--' **_

"Norman?" I opened my eyes to see Caroline standing in the doorway leading into the house. She had a worried expression on her face. When she saw that I noticed her she literally ran over to me, "Are you okay honey?" she touched my hand with hers and nearly jerked it back, "You're freezing! I know it's supposed to be warm in here but May said you had the door open waiting for Max," her voice cracked and she swallowed, "to come home."

I let out a sigh and sat up straighter, "Yes I did. He didn't take as long as I thought he would but," oh wait, "how did he take Drew being…?"

Caroline shook her head and smiled nervously, "Actually he didn't seem to mind at all. It was almost like he was expecting it."

This caught my interest, "Expecting it? But Drew," my voice cracked as I said his name, "used to be May's rival correct?" Caroline nodded her head, "Yes but she had another rival who was much worse than Drew. I can't for the life of me remember that man's name, though I don't think he was that much older than them when they first met."

"But that doesn't take from the fact that Drew was still her rival. That's what has me worried, I don't think it will work." I let out a tired sigh and rubbed my forehead. I could feel a headache coming on, especially since I knew Caroline was going to disagree with me.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'opposites attract'?" She asked, "It's quite common now a days, and it does work."

I shook my head, "I still don't think it will wor--" A loud shout from outside made me jump and whirl around. There standing in the snow were two girls, one with red shoulder length hair and another with blue hair down past her shoulders. They both looked to be about Max's age, and they were waving…at someone.

Then I saw Max walking towards the from the house with a slight smile on his face. He waved and then the two girls ran to him and…hugged him.

Who were they? I moved towards the door to the greenhouse but Caroline stopped me, "I think they're his friends."

"And he just has friends who are _girls_?" I asked. My head was now pounding extremely hard and I knew I had said that a little too coldly for Caroline but…this was just too much.

"There's a boy there too." Caroline murmured, sounding hurt. But I turned around and looked anyway, and sure enough she was right. There standing where the two girl's had been standing was a teenage boy around May's age with spiky reddish-orange hair. And he was laughing really hard.

"Let's watch from here, Norman," Caroline whispered in my ear, "We can hear them just fine anyway. And…" she trailed off, but my conscience seemed to know what she was going to say.

_**'And you really should calm down before talking with Max again. You had to restrain yourself from slapping him earlier.' **_

I wasn't going to slap him. But…I guess I _did_ need to calm down. So I stood there and watched as Max was dragged over to the boy and all three of them started asking questions at once all while Max just stood there in the center laughing lightly and waving his hands in defeat.

I couldn't hear much through the glass, their voices were too muffled and soft to hear anything. But when the red-headed girl's voice rose I could hear what she said perfectly. And it…shocked me.

"Yeah _right_ Max. But you don't do that! You disappeared for two months and then you send us an e-mail saying that you're going away on vacation for two weeks and that you don't want us to worry!" she waved her arms frantically in the air, "You just don't do that!" She repeated.

Max's voice also somehow became clearer and I heard him respond, "Because I didn't want you to worry about me. Really I didn't. And besides," he smiled a charming smile at the girl, "I wasn't alone for those two months anyway."

"Yeah we kinda figured you weren't," the redheaded guy pushed past the two girls and ruffled Max's hair, "but that still doesn't mean you can go and do that. We're your friends right?" Max nodded his head, "and we'd rather hear from you where you went and all that jazz cuz by now I'd think you'd get that _he_ doesn't tell us anything."

"Even though he should." The redhead girl finished, folding her arms across her chest as she exhaled loudly.

"But at least you're okay," the blue haired girl said with a sweet smile on her face, "Big brother and Vivi, you two get too worked up sometimes. As you can see Max is fine." She latched onto Max's arm and he laughed, "What did you think happened to me?"

The redheaded girl--Vivi--opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. Then the redheaded guy, apparently the blue haired girls big brother, decided to speak, "Well…"

he didn't get very far though, because Vivi elbowed him in the stomach. Then she muttered something under her breath that I couldn't quite hear over his loud yelp of pain.

"Ack," the girl immediately let go of Max's arm and bent down to her brother, "Michael are you okay?!"

So his name was Michael…?

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Jovi, don't worry 'bout me but damn it," he looked over at Vivi with a scowl on his face, "I didn't even _say_ anything yet!"

"Well whatever it was going to be it wasn't going to be appropriate!" Vivi shot back, glaring back at him.

After a few seconds of staring though they burst out into a fit of laughter that Jovi joined in as well. But Max just smiled at them and shoved his hands in his pockets. Then he turned his face to the sky and let out a sigh before saying something that I couldn't hear over the laughter.

"See?" I jumped when Caroline placed her hand on my shoulder, "They _are_ friends. So stop worrying about them so much." She gave me a sweet smile, "Now let's go back inside. It really is getting cold out here."

I nodded my head and mutely followed Caroline back into the house but one thing still bugged me. I took one last glance at the laughing friends before closing the door to the greenhouse and walking down the hallway into the living room. Why was Max not laughing?

And why did he disappear for two months?

And who was 'he'?

---------------------------------------

**A/N: **And there ya go, the second chapter of Don't. Technically this completes Chapter One in the original (Chapter One and Two together, I mean) except for it might actually be a bit longer since I added in a different view of Max meeting his friends (originally it happened in the Pokemon Center). Well as I said in the last chapter I'm uploading this for fun but I LOVE reviews so if you have something to say please review and tell me

-Harmony283


	3. Balloon

**Don't**

**Chapter Three**

**By Harmony283**

**Summary: **Norman has many questions he would like to ask Max, especially since he overheard his conversation with his friends. But then again many people have questions to ask him, especially his friends. But what happens when, right before lunch, May collapses with a fever?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon. So anything that shows up in this that's from the TV show or the games (especially XD Gale of Darkness) I don't own. Then again you probably already knew that from the last chapter. So this will be the last time I put a disclaimer. -nods head-

**Authors Notes: **Mm well yeah I know I haven't updated in a _whiiile_ (I've tried to keep updating this with 5 days between them but eh). But as of right now I actually have time to update (even though I really should be working on something for my Creative Writing Class that's due tomorrow) so I'm updating! Oh yes, the main POV's in the beginning of this fanfic will be Max's, May's, Norman's, and sometimes Vivi or Michael's. Other than that you'll have to wait a bit to see the others. I had someone question me about this so I decided to put this here. Now then thank you **xDeadPan CrystalAbsol mayanddrew4eva92 **and **Artay of the Moon **for reviewing! And on with this chapter (and hopefully my next update won't be this far apart from the rest XP but we'll just see how school goes)

**(Note: **As I said in the beginning chapter I'm trying to get the ages right. In this fanfic Jovi's 14, Michael's 17, Vivi's 16 and Drew's 19--just in case you wanted to know since those ages really aren't that obvious

**(Note #2: **I've also noticed, when I went back to read the second chapter, that some things seemed out of order (or at least IMO they did--like I didn't tell you when Norman's POV started, and yet I have it clearly on the version I have) so I'm sorry if stuff ends up that way in this chapter and if it does PLEASE tell me so I can change it, otherwise I forget...)

---------------------------------------

**May's POV**

I managed to get to the door just as Max walked out it but by the time I got at least halfway past the actual house, not yet to the greenhouse, I saw them--Max's friends--laughing about something. But Max wasn't laughing. Instead he was staring up at the cloudy sky, I couldn't see his face so I didn't know if he was smiling or frowning.

But I highly doubted he was frowning. How could you frown when your friends were here to visit?

Finally the redheaded girl, who to me looked almost familiar, stopped laughing and looked past Max. Her eyes fell on me and her eyes got big. She walked past Max, snapping him out of whatever trance he had been under, and walked over to me, "May…?" she asked sounding curious.

_'She knows my name,'_ I thought with a faint smile on my face, _'Did Max tell her about me?' _

"May you probably don't remember me, but I remember you," she beamed up at me, "My name's Vivi. You met me once when you were traveling around Hoenn for the first time."

Oh…she was….

"Oh! Yes I remember you!" I couldn't help but smile back. She had definitely grown up since then, "It's so nice to see that you became friends with Max."

Vivi nodded her head, "Well it wasn't that easy to tell you the truth. I met him briefly when he stopped by our house on his way to the desert back when he traveled through this region but after that…" she shook her head, "I didn't see 'im till I went to visit someone in Gateon Port. I just so happened to run into him then and so…yeah." She smiled brightly again.

"Yeah she met 'im around the same time I did," the redheaded boy came over to me, "Hi there, my name's Michael, I'm Jovi's," he looked briefly at the blue haired girl who was still standing beside Max, "older brother." He held his hand out and I shook it. Then he smiled a charming smile that I was _sure_ almost made Vivi blush.

How cute…

"It's nice to meet you too." I smiled back.

Michael nodded his head back, "Yeah definitely," he looked over at Jovi and Max again, and I did as well. Max was shivering lightly…was he cold, even with that jacket on? He turned to look back at me and said, "let's get inside it's gettin' cold out. And I don't want Max here to freeze especially since it's the first day of his vacation."

Max scowled, "I'm not going to freeze. It isn't _that_ cold."

"Yeah but," Vivi shivered as well, "It's the beginning of April, it shouldn't be cold here!"

I shook my head, "Yes I know it shouldn't. We're just having an unusually cold spring…"

"Yes so unusually cold that there's snow on the ground." Max held out his hand and let a few snow flurries fall into his gloved hand.

"Yeah snow, heck it never snows in Orre," Michael murmured looking up at the sky, "though I guess that makes ya thankful, huh Max? Since you hate snow and all."

Max muttered something under his breath before shaking his head and saying, "Yeah I guess so. Now I don't know about you three but I'm going inside because it's getting colder now."

Now even I shivered at the word cold, "Yes let's," I placed my hands on my stomach, "Besides I still need to introduce you to my boyfriend."

"Which reminds, where did he go?" Max looked past me, "I thought he'd come out here with you?"

I shook my head, "He…hates the cold as well. He grew up in a desert-like environment so it's not like he ever saw snow either."

"Ah…yeah it's cool to see--the snow I mean--but the coldness I can do without. So yeah getting somewhere warmer would be a great help." Michael stretched and followed Max as he walked inside leaving Vivi, Jovi, and I outside.

"So…your boyfriend's also the father of your baby?" Jovi asked sweetly, "that's nice…him sticking around I mean." She smiled up at me and for a moment it seemed like everything just focused on her smile. It was that kind of smile that showed someone understood completely, and that they would never judge you even if you made a mistake or said something wrong.

Then the smile was gone as Jovi hurried inside as well. But Vivi didn't follow her, instead she just watched her until she disappeared inside the house, "She has a great smile doesn't she?" Vivi asked in a quiet voice, "That's why Max likes her so much." She smiled up at me and for a second I wondered what she meant by that. But she seemed to understand, "I mean he cares about her like he does a little sister. And he does a good job of it," she giggled, "So Jovi has two older brother's looking after her."

Ah, "I see…that is sweet." I didn't think when I saw Max not even an hour ago that he was capable of caring about someone in brotherly sort of way but…apparently I was wrong.

"Yeah it is, but she needs it. She's so naïve." Vivi shook her head from side to side and shivered again, tugging her thin red jacket closer to her body, "Now let's go inside it really is getting colder out."

I nodded my head and we walked back inside. When the door shut behind me, though, my eyes widened. There sitting on the couch was mom, dad, and Drew was leaning against a counter in the kitchen. Jovi and Michael were sitting on the couch across from mom and dad, and Max was standing next to the couch.

"Ah, May," Dad stood up and smiled at me, he seemed a little calmer and less tense than when I had seen him earlier, but I could still tell that something wasn't exactly… right, "you should sit down."

I nodded my head and let him help me over to where mom was sitting. She scooted over a bit so that I could sit down between them and Vivi walked over to where Michael and Jovi were sitting.

And for a few minutes there was a kind of silence that…I really didn't like. It wasn't necessarily a bad silence but it wasn't exactly a comfortable one either.

Dad seemed to be thinking something over in his head, Jovi fiddled with the hem on her skirt, Vivi did the same with her jacket, and Michael seemed to be staring off into space, his eyes a completely unreadable blank. Max on the other hand kept looking around the room with a worried expression on his face, and Drew seemed to be watching him. Caroline was probably the only one who was actually enjoying the silence.

_'Then again she's probably just happy Max is home.' _I looked over at Max again and this time our eyes actually met. For a moment I saw sadness, but it was only brief compared to the warmth that replaced it. Suddenly, my stomach growled.

"Oh…Oh my!" mom seemed to snap out of whatever trance she had been under, "it's almost lunch time, I nearly forgot! May I know you're hungry but is anyone else…?" she stood up hurriedly and immediately both Vivi and Jovi stood up.

"If you're cooking then I'll be glad to help," Vivi stated with a warm smile, "Besides you're right it _is_ getting close to lunch time." Jovi nodded her head as well. For a moment mom looked shocked but she quickly covered it with a nervous smile and a nod of her head. They headed into the kitchen before mom called out, "Why don't you show them the greenhouse, Norman?"

This made both Drew and Michael's faces light up. Then again neither of them had been in the greenhouse before, _'Not that Drew had been allowed in before but…' _

"Yeah that sounds great!" Michael grinned, "I heard that you're one of the better Gym Leaders here in terms of how you train and take care of your Pokemon besides…do you think it's okay for me to let one of my Pokemon run around for a while?"

Norman stiffened but nodded his head, "Yes of course its fine. Follow me." He got up off the couch and walked down the hallway. Drew immediately went to me and helped me up as Max and Michael followed dad.

I winced slightly when the baby kicked once more. When I looked up at Drew I couldn't help but smile, "Don't worry, it's just the baby. She's kicking again." He smiled in relief before guiding me down the hallway. By the time we reached the door to the greenhouse Norman was already explaining the environment of the Greenhouse to Michael—who needless to say looked absolutely fascinated with it.

"So you're saying it's a lot warmer in here, that you have to keep it warmer especially now?" he asked and Norman nodded his head, "That's cool. And useful. Hrm…I wonder. My Pokemon's an Electric type, do you think he'd do okay in here?"

Norman thought for a moment before nodding his head, this made Michael smile even brighter than he had been, "Okay then, c'mon out Jolty!" he threw a pokeball—that was yellow with an yellow smiley face sticker on it—up in the air and out came a rather energetic looking Jolteon.

It immediately walked over to Michael and allowed him to rub his ears. Then it went over to Max, "Jol…?"

Make chuckled and rubbed its ears as well, "Hey there Jolty, haven't seen you in a while." He looked over at Michael, "Not that I've seen you in a while either but," he put on a smile, "I'm sure he'll like it in here."

The expression on Norman's face was, for a moment, blank. Then he looked happy, then sad, then…

I felt dizzy…

------------------------

**Max's POV**

To say the air around the room wasn't tense enough already would be lying. Even if it didn't seem like anything was going to happen I could tell something was in the air.

Too bad I had to be right.

When mom had suggested that dad take us to the greenhouse a red flag had already gone off—someone had already pushed the red button that said in big bold letters 'do not press'. And soon things were going to get out of hand.

'_**You're always so pessimistic.' **_I flinched at Gardevoir's tone and would've answered if dad and May hadn't been in the room. Michael seemed to notice that I flinched, but instead of saying anything—or even looking at me—he asked dad if he could let one of his Pokemon out.

Naturally he chose Jolteon, the one Pokemon of his he actually had to be careful with. After all the desert wasn't an effective place for an electric type and I was sure he was happy at a chance to use him.

"Jol…?" Naturally after saying hello to his owner, Jolteon—or Jolty—came up to me. I bent down and scratched his ears saying, "Hey there Jolty, haven't seen you in a while." I then looked over at Michael, "Not that I've seen you in a while either but," I attempted to smile and to my surprise it came out almost natural, "I'm sure he'll like it in here."

Then again what Pokemon _didn't_ like it in this greenhouse? It was much warmer than it was outside and—

Just then I turned to look at May. She was looking at dad and didn't seem to notice me but I could tell something was wrong, she looked even paler than she had when I had looked at her only a few minutes ago.

"May?"

She didn't seem to hear me when I called her name—this made dad look at her as well. And for a split second the tension was replaced with worry as he rushed over to May and asked in a gentle, loving voice, "May are you okay?" she staggered a bit and whispered something I couldn't quite hear before dad nodded his head and said, "Okay, I'll take you to your room." He then looked over at Michael and me, "You two—go get Caroline and tell her to come to May's room." Then just like that he turned around and guided May back inside the house leaving us there to stare after them.

"…What just happened?" Michael asked, looking over at me. He looked confused, _very_ confused. Then again he hadn't really been paying that much attention so of course he wouldn't know. Besides, he's never been around a pregnant woman before.

I let out a sigh, "May's probably sick—since it's so cold out now I don't doubt she caught something."

His eyes lit up at this, "Oh! Okay, yeah let's…"

I didn't even let him finish as I walked back into the house. The tension was there again, even though dad wasn't even in the room. Once I stepped into the hallway though, I saw what the problem was. May was leaning against the wall looking like she was going to be sick and Jovi and mom were there as well.

When Jovi saw us she rushed over and latched onto my arm, her eyes wide, "What's wrong?! What happened?!"

I just shook my head, "Nothing…unusual happened."

May was just sick. That was all. But it didn't do much for the rising tension in the room. It felt like an over-inflated balloon that would pop at any moment. That wasn't a pleasant feeling and I hated it.

Not that I could tell anyone that because so far no one seemed to be reacting to it. I watched with Jovi still clinging to my arm as May was coaxed into her bedroom, mom whispering softly to her, obviously trying to comfort her. Soon the door to her room was closed, meaning mom wanted to check to see if anything was wrong with May's stomach or something, leaving me, dad, Michael, Jovi, Vivi, and Drew out in the hall.

Then someone decided it was funny to take a needle and poke the side of the balloon. I watched as all the 'air' was let out when dad swerved around to face me and said, "You might as well wait in the greenhouse. I'll be there in a few minutes." He wasn't looking at my face when he said this, though. Instead he was looking at Jovi's arms securely fastened around my arm.

Well that wasn't good. I didn't even have to so much as _guess_ at what dad wanted to ask me. Jovi wasn't supposed to touch me at all, in fact I don't think anyone except maybe mom or May was supposed to. He was angry and he didn't need anything else going on.

So I simply nodded my head and moved to the side as he walked by us, towards the Gym.

Now all the air from the balloon was gone—and it was left, deflated on the ground to be trampled on. We were silent for a time before Jovi asked in that cute voice of her, "Why does your daddy want to see us?"

I shook my head and sighed, "I don't honestly want to know at the moment."

"But _why_?"

"Because he already knows why." Michael answered for me, "But you'd better go anyway. He looks pissed about something." He ran the fingers of one of his hands through his spiky hair and let out a long sigh.

But he was right. Not listening to what dad wanted would probably be the worst possible thing do at the moment; so I silently led Jovi into the greenhouse where Jolty was still waiting obediently.

Now I just had to wait to hear what dad had to say.

Oh…incredibly…wonderful.

--------------------------------

**A/N: **And here's Chapter Three—or basically the first 'half' of Chapter Two in the original. And I have to say this is a hard chapter to split up mostly because it's one loooong conversation (but in different POV's) that has some importance later on. Hence why this chapter is so short—and why the next one probably will be too. But eh –shrugs- I'm doin' my best with school and stuff now and of course you should already know by chapter three but if you have any questions, comments, or anything else of that nature please send a Review! I'm always happy to receive them

-Harmony283


	4. I Don't Have to Answer That

**Don't **

**Chapter Four**

**By Harmony283**

**Summary:** Norman wants to talk with Max and Jovi--but what could he possibly want to talk to them about? And what does it have to do with when his father--Max's grandfather--died? Also, why do Michael and Vivi say it was a bad idea for Norman to ask that kind of question in the first place?

**Authors Note: **Well I said I'd update a bit sooner this time around--well I guess I lied. Sorry this took so long but last week (when I would've updated) I had like 2 projects due and 1 paper due so...yeah, didn't get a chance to do much writing at all. -cough- But anyway, this chapter is basically just a conversation (though it's an interesting one at that and it's VERY important) so it, like the last chapter, won't be that long. Hopefully I'll compensate the shortness via the quality of this chapter. Or I'll just make up the length in the next chapter. And just on a side note the main 'hinted' pairing in this chapter (and the beginning of the next one) is Tag-alongshipping (a.k.a Max X Jovi). The reason I say hinted is if you choose to see it as them being paired together. I personally don't care either way (though like I said in the beginning--I put in pairings that I like, and I think Max X Jovi is a unique and as far as I know never done pairing so…). But enough about that--thank you **Artay Keeper of Secrets, Crystal Absol, Cheea5, xDeadPan, & HikariLi-Sama**for reviewing and here's the next chapter--enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------

**Norman's POV**

I slid shut the sliding paper doors of the gym before covering my face with my hand and massaging my forehead. My headache, which I had noticed coming on shortly after I left the greenhouse, was now mounting and the tension was getting unbearable

_**'But at least you got out before you said anything more to Max and Jovi.' **_

I let out a sigh, "Yes…that's…" I brought my hand away from my face and looked around the gym, "that's right. But I still need to talk to them."

_**'Yes you do. But you have to think about what you're going to say first.' **_My conscience retorted, almost sounding sarcastic, _**'So tell me. What exactly is it about Max that's bothering you so much.'**_

"I thought I already told you."

For a moment my conscience was silent before he…she…they spoke again, _**'That's true. But Caroline interrupted.' **_

"Interrupted?" Well she had come in at a bad time, "I guess she did but still you should know. You've been with me almost all my life…I would assume. Unless you really _are_ a voice in my head and then I'd have to ask you just what and who the hell you are."

My conscience seemed to laugh at this, _**'I've been with you for a while, but as with most men you don't like thinking about it. So I was stuck in the back of your mind until you actually had time to think about the concept.'**_

"Really now?"

_**'Yes really. Now do tell. I'm waiting to hear.' **_

…I would get in so much trouble if Caroline, or anyone, walked by here but one thing was true. I _had_ to sort my thoughts out. Maybe saying exactly why I didn't like the way Max was now outloud would help me with it. I took a deep breath and said, my voice more monotone than I had expected, "He reminds me of my mother. Or at least his eyes do."

_**'And why is that?'**_

I looked down at the wood floor, "…Because he's seen someone die before. Just like mother. She saw father die…"

_FLASH BACK _

_I looked out the window, it was still early, the sun wasn't even that high in the sky yet. But I knew something was wrong when I saw a few cars drive by our house. Normally no one was out this early. Well, except for mother. She was always up--the early bird shopper. That's what she was and that's what she had hoped father was too. _

_Of course that wound up in him being dragged out of bed and that was always very funny to watch. But it was only nine in the morning. On a morning when most people had the day off. It was a national holiday, celebrating some national achievement somewhere. Or at least that's what the news reporter had said on the nation pokemon network channel. _

_Which I was now currently watching with a blueberry muffin--freshly baked--and a glass of milk on the table in front of me. Father usually always woke up with the news. He always watched it right when it came on so it was only natural that I'd watch it soon. 'Someone who is unconnected never learns anything' he would always say that. But I knew he had gotten that quote from Grandpa. Grandpa back in Petalburg City who lived at a small dojo that _should _be called a Gym. _

_Or at least that's what Mother said--she was his daughter after all. Though I always wondered why she didn't want to take over duties at the dojo. She was good with Pokemon--or at least she loved fathers. But instead she started a business. A business for beauty products that were 'Pokemon Friendly' so at least she was doing her part. And it brought in a lot of money--enough money so that father could travel wherever he wanted. _

_But I wanted to know where 'wherever' was for him. He was always gone. Never home to play with me except for early in the morning or, if it was a day like today, he'd only disappear for an hour or two after dinner. _

_Suddenly a car I didn't recognize pulled into the driveway. It was…it looked almost like one of those 'disguise' cars the police sometimes used. But why would it…? Sure enough I was right--about it having something to do with the police. An old-looking Officer Jenny stepped out of the car and opened the passenger door. Then I saw my mother step out. _

_But why would mom…? _

I pushed my chair away from the table and hopped down. I ran quickly to the door and flung it open. This seemed to surprise Officer Jenny, who was about to step up to the door. Though she covered that surprise quickly by saying, "Norman…I--"  


_"Mother?" I asked, cutting off Officer Jenny. I walked right past her and tugged on the hem of mother's shirt, "Where's father?" _

When I looked up into her eyes, though, I got my answer. Her eyes, brown like mine, were…they were like glass. And on the other side of that glass I saw pain…pain and sadness. Something bad happened. 

_"Norman," Officer Jenny placed a hand on my shoulder, "Your…you see your father he--" _

"He's dead." Mother finished for her, "He died. He was shot."

My eyes widened, "Wha--who…?"

"Naomi," Officer Jenny's voice was gentle, "You should go inside. I'll explain." Mother looked at her briefly before walking into the house, ignoring me completely. I turned to follow her, I wanted her_ to tell me what happened. But Officer Jenny stopped me, "No dear. Your mother is going through enough." _

"But what happened_?!" I shouted at her, "Who killed Dad?!" She seemed slightly shocked but she shook her head regardless and whispered, "We don't know. Your father…he was known by so many it doesn't surprise me that he had enemies." _

"You don't know?" I repeated and she nodded her head, "Oh…"

"But we have an…idea. More than one person was shot, but it was because they were in the way." My eyes widened, more people were hurt? But then why was father the only one who died?  


_"It seemed they were after your father for a reason," Officer Jenny shook her head and bent down, "Don't worry. We'll figure out who it is and we'll make sure he's dealt with. You just…watch your mother. I have to go back to the station now. I'm sorry I have to leave you like this." She squeezed my shoulder lightly before straightening up and turning away. She walked quickly back to her car before speeding off. _

_And suddenly, when I walked back in the house, back into the kitchen, I didn't feel like eating anymore. Especially when I saw mother there, staring at the TV. So I turned and walked up the stairs to my room. _

_FLASHBACK END_

I let out a shaky sigh and shook my head, "That's why…I…I'll go talk to them now. I've made them wait long enough." I took a deep breath before turning around _and_ walking out of the Gym. I made my way down the hall towards the entrance to the green house, pausing briefly when I saw Drew and Michael talking about something--they were leaning up against the wall that lead into the livingroom and they didn't seem to notice me.

So I turned and walked through the green house doors. The sight that met my eyes when they found Max and Jovi surprised me as well as angered me. I--he…Jovi still hadn't released her grip on Max's arm and she was smiling up at him like nothing was wrong.

Then Max noticed me. So of course I had to say something, "I'm glad you waited. Sorry it took so long." How could I say sorry to him though? But I _did_ make them wait. Not that they really had anything better to do--except worry about May and how she was doing.

"It's fine," Jovi started, "Um…but what did you want to talk about?" she looked hopeful, like she was hoping what I was going to say wasn't going to be anything bad. But her grip tightening on Max's arm showed she knew otherwise.

"What I want to talk about? That's," I motioned to her grip on Max's arm, "what I wanted to talk about." She looked confused for a moment and looked at where I was pointing before looking up at Max, "Wh-what…?"

Max shook his head, "He means why are you holding onto my arm so tightly." He said it so blandly but even so her face turned a bright shade of red because of it, "O-Oh," She slowly unlatched herself from her side, "U-Um…b-but is th-that _bad_?" I felt my eye twitch. Did she really not understand what that _looked_ like?

"No it isn't but," Max shook his head again, "It depends on what others think."

Jovi's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened even more, "O-Oh um," she looked over at me, "Ah…w-well…um…I-I do that all the time and I-I'm sorry it must've looked weird."

I sighed, "Weird isn't really the word for it," my voice was gentle--something told me Max would hate me even more if I was mean to her, "just…people who are normally dating do that."

"We aren't dating!" she nearly squeaked this at me--her face had grown so red to the point I thought she might pass out. Poor girl…

But wait, this wasn't the only thing I wanted to talk to them--or rather Max--about. And Max seemed to notice. Before I could even open my mouth to speak he cut me off saying, "Jovi why don't you go back inside now? I mean, Michael and Vivi are probably worried about what's going on…and you're worried about May aren't you?"

Jovi took a deep breath, forcing the blush away from her cheeks before nodding her head and saying, "Okay." She walked past me, giving me a side glance, before rushing into the house.

Now I had to ask, "Why did you ask her to go inside?"

He just shrugged, "Because you were going to ask me something that she doesn't need to hear, or doesn't _want_ to hear."

"But how do you know that?" I felt my anger rising up again. How did he know that I wasn't going to ask something more about--

"I don't have to answer that." The reply was cold, even colder than the weather was outside. And his eyes were just as cold--but they only stayed that way for a split second. Then they looked apologetic, "Sorry," he mumbled, "What were you going to say then?"

"I was _going_ to ask you if," I hesitated now I wasn't so sure if asking him so suddenly would be such a good idea. But it's what I wanted to ask him in the first place. So I should ask him.

_**'Well you might as well since he's right here.' **_

"Well? What were you going to ask me?" Max asked again, looking more annoyed now. He shivered lightly and tugged his coat closer to his body. That caught my attention for some reason, "You're really cold aren't you?"

He shrugged, "I just don't like the cold."

"Really? But you used to love it when it snowed--you used to always want to go out and play when it would snow in the winter, especially back before we moved here."

Max shrugged his shoulders at this, "Well I'm not little anymore." His eyes met mine for a split second and it felt like I was covered in ice. Where, or how, he had learned to be so cold I didn't know. But it concerned me, as well as proved my point even more. Yes I would definitely ask him now.

I cleared my throat and looked past him, out the large windows that surrounded the outside entrance to the greenhouse, "Yes I can see that. But anyway, what I wanted to ask you is…have you ever seen someone die before?"

For a moment a deadly kind of silence passed. I could see different emotions flickering across his eyes. Surprise, Fear, Anger, Sadness, then another, indefinable emotion, before they were sealed away, covered with a wall of impenetrable ice.

Slowly, hesitantly, he spoke, "Why do you care?" He seemed to be testing the words. That wasn't good.

'_That means I'm right.' _

'_**But what's so wrong about being right? At least you know now.' **_My conscience stated, and it seemed to be smirking—or at least I _felt_ that that was…their reaction.

But how the—

"Max…"

"Well? Why do you care if I have or not?" he snapped, looking away from me. He was tense now, even more so than he had been before. Even more so than I was now.

"Because," now it was my turn to choose my words carefully, "you're my son."

"Is that it?" He turned back to me, his voice flat—almost _sarcastic_. And yet he looked almost broken as he said that, "Is that the only reason?" He asked again.

I could only manage a nod. That _was_ after all, my reason for asking.

"And again," he turned fully away from me now, "I don't have to answer that." Before I could say another word he ran. Yanking open the door to the Greenhouse and running down the road out of site.

Wh-what…?

_'Why did he run?' _

"Max!" I jumped and whirled around when I heard that girl, Jovi's, voice. She sounded excited, but worried at the same time. She appeared in the doorway and took one glance at the open door before saying, "H-He ran?" her gaze turned back to me but it wasn't gentle. She was _glaring_ at me, "What did you say?!"

"Jovi calm down," Michael, her brother, was there now, his hand placed on her shoulder. And yet he seemed to understand, "It's better to ask him isn't it? Because," his eyes met mine, "you have no idea what you said wrong right?"

I nodded my head and his eyes left mine, "See? He doesn't know. So you'd better go after him."

They were talking like this always happened. Did it always happen?

"O-okay but I…don't know…if I should—" she started, but again Michael cut her off, "Don't worry. He needs to know anyway or else who _knows_ how he'll react when he shows up?"

Jovi looked down at her feet, "I…yeah you're right. Okay," with one last glance at me she darted out past me, out the door, and out onto the dirt road after Max's retreating form.

After she disappeared from view Michael spoke, "Can you tell me what you said?" He bent down to scratch his Jolteon's ears. I hadn't even realized he left it in here.

But I needed to answer—something was _compelling _me to. After all this could very well give me more information on what Max had been up to over the past year and a half. I took a deep breath, "I asked him if he had…ever seen anyone die before."

"Well that definitely _wasn't _smart." I looked up and there, standing in the doorway, was Vivi with her hands crossed in front of her chest, "No wonder he ran."

"Yeah," Michael said, shaking his head from side to side, "Not exactly the best thing to ask your son. But," he stopped petting Jolteon and straightened up, "at least you care about that sort of thing."

"Why _wouldn't_ I care?" I ask before I can stop myself, "And why wasn't that such a good question to ask? I'm his father, I--"

"You really don't know do you?" Vivi countered, walking over to Michael. That's when I noticed-she had a PDA in her hand, "Obviously Max didn't tell you for a reason so I think you should just leave it at that."

"But _why_ should I just leave it at that?!" Now I was getting angry again. Even if it was rude on my part--or if _they_ thought it was rude, was there really such a good reason as to why I _shouldn't_ know?

"Y'know, sometimes it's better if you _don't_ know the answer to everything." The look on Michael's face when he said that was solemn, almost scary even. His bright green eyes seemed dull, "Ignorance is Bliss…Knowledge is Power…if the two mix that isn't good. So yeah, I just," he stopped for a moment as if he realized what he had just said, "just don't ask."

But I still couldn't keep the question from my mind--but _why_?

---------------------------  
**A/N: **And that's the end of Chapter Four. And again, sorry it took so long to get this one out. I had basically everything up to when Norman asked Max if he had ever seen anyone die before--and I just didn't know how to continue on from there. Thankfully though since I couldn't get on the computer yesterday I got half of the next chapter already typed up! And as always if you have something to say--send a review! I love 'em to death. Though if they're flames make sure you've actually read the chapter first before sending them because pointless flames will be ignored.

-Harmony283


	5. In the Morning he Arrives

**Don't Chapter Five**

**  
By Harmony283**

**Summary: **After his conversation with Norman, Max doesn't know what to think--or do for that matter. It doesn't help matters that someone he's close to is coming for a visit in a few days--especially since 'a few days' really means the very next day. Who is Max's friend? And why has he come to Petalburg City in the first place?

**Authors Notes:** This chapter by far for me was the funnest one to write. Why? Because it's when some of the 'action' starts. Oh…and the fact that the character appearing (Max's 'friend') is just so fun to write! -cough- anyways This chapter is the beginning of Chapter 3 in the original--a.k.a Chapter Three Act 1. So yes, Chapter three will span out for about 3 chapters, instead of just two since it was the main reason the original was so long in the first place. And of course thank you **Cheea5, xDeadPan, & HikariLi-Sama **for the reviews and here's the next chapter!

**Note: **And just an extra little tid-bit, the reason why the flashback (the 5 page _long_ flashback…) happens at night (even though Max left his house a little after lunchtime) is because he walked around town for a while. That and in the original it actually _was_ nighttime when he had his conversation with Norman.

-------------------------------------------

**Max's POV  
**

I groan as the winter sun makes its way in through the closed curtains of the window besides my bed. Even though it isn't directly _on_ me, I can see it through my closed eyelids. I _really_ hated it when the sun woke me up. Really I did. And the winter sun always had to be the brightest always because when it _could_ be seen that meant there were no clouds in the night sky.

So that meant it was going to be "Extra Chilly" today--as Jovi had put it. Jovi…who ran after me the night before…and…who was sleeping next to me now by some twisted turn of events. Some events that were caused by something that I would be better off not remembering. But of course--just by saying _that_ I remember it.

I remember it all too well.

_FLASHBACK  
_

_My eyes narrowed even further as I made my way through ever-thickening trees. I had no idea where I planned on going. Or, no, I _did_ know but at the same time I didn't. Would my childhood hiding place still be there? Or would it be overgrown with weeds? _

As I made my way past another gnarled tree I heard someone call out to me, "Max! Max please slow down!" It was Jovi. I could tell she wasn't that far behind me, so I stopped and turned around. There, panting at the base of a tree someways behind me was a familiar blue haired, blue eyed girl. She looked tired, worried, and…upset at the same time. Our eyes met for a split second before she collapsed on the ground. 

_That's when I moved. I hurried over to her and quickly touched her shoulder. She was freezing. Typical though--she must've left her jacket in her haste to follow me, "You're cold aren't you?" I asked, trying to keep my voice gentle despite the fact that I was angry. She wasn't the reason I was angry so I shouldn't be angry with her. _

_"I-I…" she shook her head, "I'm good. Are you okay though? I-I…your dad…um…you just ran out…" she trailed off, looking up at the starry night sky through the barren trees, "I was worried." _

"But why did you follow me? You know it's dangerous out at night--especially in a forest like this." Her eyes narrowed as they met mine again. I could tell she didn't want to listen to me. She must be angry too. Did Norman say something to her? Or what? I let out a sigh and pulled away from her, "You're angry."

She flinched, "No I'm not…I-I mean…it's just…" she couldn't seem to find the right words to say so she merely shook her head and stood up. Then, as if standing up helped her think better, she spoke again, "Michael said I should, um, I should follow you. They're probably still at the Gym waiting for us to come back."

"…Do you honestly think I want to go back though?" She flinched at that and I sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be mean but…"

"Your dad said something didn't he?" she touched my arm lightly with her cold fingertips, "What did he say?" 

_I shook my head, "It's nothing you'd know about." _

That made her scowl, "Well I would_ know about it if you'd tell me. I want to know." _

"No you don't."

Her scowl deepened, "Name one reason why_ I shouldn't? Max, please?" She was begging me now. Great…_

_"Because you'd cry. And I don't want to make you sad." _

She seemed to think about that, if only for a little while, before a choked gasp parted from her lips, "O-Oh…okay." She guessed at least part of it. Part…A part too much. 

_"Is there another reason he asked you to follow me though?" I asked, changing the subject. But really, it was necessary not just to get Jovi's mind off of whatever it was she was thinking about but also because this was her brother we were talking about. He always had some sort of hidden motive behind why he'd send _her_ out here and not just himself._

_Jovi seemed to catch onto this as well, "Um, w-well y'see we just got this email…" she trailed off, almost looking embarrassed, "A-And I just thought you might want to look at it." _

"Do you think I might've gotten one too then? Because I can check, I have my PDA with me." I reached for my pocket but her hands immediately covered mine, stopping me. She quickly shook her head and looked back up at the sky, "Nonono it's fine. You can look at it when we get back to the Pokemon Center, okay?" she smiled up at me and tilted her head slightly to the side. 

_She was so cute sometimes. _

_"…Fine…okay. Yeah I'll check on it later but first," I looked around the woods was now pitch black--the moon our only light source, "How about you help me try to find this place I'm looking for?" _

She blinked; looking confused before happily nodding her head, "Yeah sure! What are we looking for?"

"An…old hideout of sorts I had when I was little." Her eyes widened and she smiled even wider, "Wow really? You had a secret base? Are you sure_ I'm allowed in…?" _

I laughed, "Oh don't worry. It's just a…secret place I go to it's not like a clubhouse where no girls are allowed, or anything." My laughter died away and instead I opted for a grin, "I'm not that mean."

"Oh no you aren't," She joked, "I know, I know. Women love you too much for you to have a place like that."

Well that definitely was the truth. I held out my hand to her and she took it gracefully. Then I turned and began walking back through the forest towards my original destination. And, after a while, I found it.

The lone rock in the center of a small--now slightly overgrown--clearing at the edge of a pond. A pond that no one but I knew was there. 

_"Wow…" Jovi let go of my hand to walk over to the edge of the pond, "this is such a pretty place. Too bad it's so cold out or else we probably would see Magikarp…right?" _

_I nodded my head, "Yeah, I think they're asleep right now…somewhere down river," I pointed to the small river that connected the pond on the other side, "But this is where I used to go when I didn't feel like putting up with May." _

Jovi giggled, "Was May that bad when she was little?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm her younger brother and I can honestly say I was more mature than she was when I was seven_." _

She turned to face me again and smiled, "Oh…? When did you move here again?" There was something majestic about the way the moon shone down on the lake--the way she somehow stood out in the darkness because of the white clothes she wore. I almost forgot to respond. 

_"I…moved here when I was almost four." She nodded her head and turned back around. She bent down slowly and reached out to touch the water. Gently she tapped the pond's surface, causing small ripples to spiral out from the tips of her fingers. _

_But she immediately jerked her fingers back, "It's cold!" _

That made me laugh, "Of course it is. It's cold out--it's only natural that the water would be too." 

_She turned back to face me with a slightly startled look on her face, "But the water in Orre is almost always hotter at night!" _

"That's because the ground underneath Orre is warm. Didn't Professor Krane tell you that?" I asked, walking over to her, "Here the ground's a more temperate temperature--it gets cold when the weathers cool, and warm when the weather's warm."

"O-Oh…I get it. Yeah that makes sense," she nodded her head as if agreeing with herself before shivering, "A-And you're right it's getting chilly out. A-And it's so clear tonight. It's probably going to be extra chilly tomorrow!"

I shuddered at the thought, "I hope not."

"Well it'll be nice…a nice change of pace especially since--" She seemed to catch herself, and now I was suspicious. 

_"Especially since what?" again she whirled around and waved her hands saying it was fine and that I didn't need to worry, that it was nothing and that she didn't know how she was going to end that sentence in the first place._

…

……

_She really wasn't a good liar._

_Not that I'd tell her that but still--_

_Then she yawned and I knew it was time to take her back to the Pokemon Center, even though she didn't have a room. I walked up so that it was standing directly behind her and I patted her lightly on the head, "You're tired?" _

She bit back another yawn but managed to nod her head, "Y-yeah I-I guess…"

"I see…okay then, why don't we go back to the Pokemon Center?" Again she took my outstretched hand willingly but this time she said something, "But I don't have a room…"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Don't worry I have one. I'm sure Michael won't be too angry if you just share with me for the night." This caused a faint blush to paint its way across her cheeks. 

_But she didn't protest when I led her out of the forest and towards the Pokemon Center. I half expected Vivi and Michael to be standing there at its entrance, but they weren't. Not that it mattered, as I headed in through the sliding glass doors of the Pokemon Center with Jovi in tow. I was getting tired as well; after all I had spent the day wandering around town--who _wouldn't_ be tired?_

'_**Yes,' **__Gardevoir's voice echoed through my mind, __**'who wouldn't be?' **__I let out a soft sigh as I pushed open the door to my Pokemon Center room. Almost immediately Jovi crawled underneath the covers, on the far side of the bed, close to the wall leaving me just enough space to crawl in next to her._

_Once I crawled into bed though, Gardevoir spoke again, __**'You do realize that tomorrow you're going to have some explaining to do.' **_

_I let out a soft groan and whispered, "Yeah…I know. Dad isn't going to be too happy." _

'_**Yes but not just him.' **__She almost sounded sad when she said that, __**'You're going to have an…unexpected visitor tomorrow…' **_

_Unexpected visitor…? I let out a soft chuckle, "Well if you're telling me about It then ho—"_

"_**He's coming tomorrow." **__Her voice now almost seemed playful. __**"He's coming when you least expect it." **__And then, just like that, her voice disappeared, leaving me alone—or almost alone—in the silent room. _

_FLASHBACK END  
_

'_But the question is,' _I groaned slightly and shifted around a bit, trying not to wake Jovi as I did so, _'when he's coming. He could come at any time and...that…could lead to…' _

No I didn't even want to think about what it could lead to. Drew already suspected something—even from me briefly mentioning him. So if he was actually_ here_ then it would probably be worse…much worse.

I shifted again, wanting to roll over but Jovi snuggled up against me before I could even move.

Well…at least I was awake now.

But it was cold. _Too_ cold. I reached for the blankets, which had somehow piled over to the lower end of my side of the bed, and tugged them back over our bodies, _'I guess they're trying to save on the heating bill but still…they don't need to keep it freezing in here.' _I thought sourly, _'Especially since it's already cold enough outside—'_

I closed my eyes again, letting out a more-than-tired sigh when I felt it. _It_ being a someone. And that someone was watching me. Watching me—or us—intently like the found something highly amusing.

And the eyes felt familiar. _Very_ familiar.

I shifted a bit more, this time sitting up fully. I let out a tired yawn before staring across the room. I could just barely make out some sort of…purple…and skin-colored…blur…on the other side of the room.

The blur chuckled and moved towards me, "Why good _morning_!" he said in an all to familiar sing-song voice, "I thought you'd go back to sleep!"

I let out another sigh, "It _is_ kinda hard to go back to sleep when someone's staring at you."

He thought this was funny and laughed again, "Mm well I suppose so. But it's good that you're up now! I hope you made it here without much trouble!"

"I actually came here _on time_ so yes I can say I didn't get into much trouble," My eyes narrowed in attempts to see him clearer, "but what about you? And did you send Jovi," I nodded at her sleeping form, "and the others here?"

He shook his head from side to side, "I'm here aren't I? And no I didn't send them. But they _did_ weasel the information out in," if I could see clearly I was sure he made a disgusted face, "the most unpleasant of ways…"

I really didn't need to know how they did that. I was better off not knowing.

"I won't ask then."

"Okay!" Suddenly he seemed cheerful again, "But I have to ask why you're sleeping in the Pokemon Center..."

I shook my head from side to side, reaching over to the small bed-side table, where my glasses _should have_ been. But they weren't there, "More importantly," I shot him the best glare I could in my still half-asleep state, "where are my glasses?"

He stiffened for a second before he shook his head, "I don't know, where did you put them? I just got here."

"You have them don't you?"

He laughed again but this time it had a noticeable edge to it, "What _are_ you talking about? Why would I want to steal your glasses?"

"Because you have before. And it just seems like something you would do. Now give them back." I would've said 'or else' but I guess he knew by now that that's what I meant.

"Or else what?" He shot back, just like I thought he would.

"Or else I'll ask you how the hell you got in here. Nurse Joy obviously didn't give you a key so—"

"Your Gardevoir helped me."

"…She did…?" why didn't that surprise me?

He nodded as a reply and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it, "Yeah she did. I'm assuming you got the email then…? That said I was coming."

_'E-mail…? Was that what Jovi was talking about last night…?' _

"I'm guessing no. Then how…?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Last night Gardevoir told me before I went to sleep. Now stop changing the subject—give me back my glasses."

"But I just said…!" he's whining now, how…mature, "I don't _have_ them! Stop accusing poor little ol' me!"

"'Poor little old you' definitely." I was being sarcastic and he knew it, "Just give them back. I don't want to wake Jovi up," and really we were getting a little loud, "with your whining."

He flinched at this and let out a defeated sigh, "I guess you're right…but in exchange tell me why you're sleeping here, and in the same bed with Jovi." He reached into his pocket and pulled out…my glasses.

He handed them to me and I quickly slipped them on, my fuzzy world turning clear and defined. When I looked back at him he nodded his head, urging me to answer his question.

"Well," I started, "to put things simply…I…my dad and I…got in a fight. And Jovi apparently ran after me so we spent the day in town and we came back here after dark." Short simple, but something told me he was going to ask about the fight.

"I see. But what did you fight over? I thought he'd be—"

I cut him off, "Happy that I came home?" I shook my head from side to side, "He _looked_ happy…for a split second but he's upset mostly because I didn't come home after the Johto finals. Which," I pushed the covers off me and swung my legs over the side of the bed, "I'm blaming entirely on you."

He flinched again, "Aww…but _Max_…it wasn't like I could help it!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well the next time you get in trouble with the police _don't_ drag me into it."

"But they would've questioned you _anyway_." He shot back, "And besides it was an _accident_ in the first place. I don't want to get in trouble for something I didn't _mean_ to do!"

"But how would they have known that? All they care about is the fact that a _bomb_ went off during one of the matches. I don't think they'd care that it went off when it wasn't supposed to."

"But they _should_." He sounded annoyed now, "I didn't mean to get anyone hurt. They should be lucky no one _died_." He let out a sigh and shook his head from side to side, "Anyway…is that all he's angry about? And why would he be angry enough to kick you out of the house? What did your mother say?"

I shook my head, "She didn't really say anything. And dad…he's also mad because, well, the reason I came back is because May's pregnant right?"

His eyes lit up in understanding, "So he doesn't approve, eh? Who's the father…?"

"Who do you think?"

"Drew?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

This made him roll his eyes and groan, "I _really_ should've asked who was here before I came. If he finds out I'm here—"

"You're screwed." Wait that's not, "Not _literally_ but—"

He just nodded his head, "I know." He stuck out his tongue, "And that won't be a pleasant experience. I'm surprised he'd still hold a grudge against me though. I really _do_ need to apologize."

"Yeah you do. But I think only May would probably listen," I looked down at the tiled flooring of the room, "you know how she is."

"Like you." My eyes snapped up to him, "You always give people the benefit of a doubt. It's a good character trait."

He…really does know me…well…

"On that topic," he looked over at me but his gaze was some how gentler than it had been, "How are you…feeling…?"

My eyes widened. Yeah he definitely knew me, "Why do you…care…? I-I mean…I'm fine." He looked almost hurt by the subject and turned his gaze away. Now I felt bad.

"…understand."

"What?" I scooted closer to him, "I can't hear you. What'd you—"

He shook his head, "I understand. You still aren't used to it are you? I was worried…"

That was like a slap in the face. He was_ worried_…?

"I'm glad you got here safely though. That would've been bad if you…" he trailed off, turning to face me. He almost seemed hesitant before he spoke again, "and you look okay too." He reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder. It almost seemed loving except for the fact it couldn't be.

It _couldn't_ be.

I shifted a bit, "Yeah I'm…okay. A-and I'm sorry. I shouldn't've asked that."

"Yeah you shouldn't've." He nodded his head in agreement. He _loved_ being blunt sometimes, "I care and don't you forget-it!" he smiled brightly at me, "m'kay?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah…okay—"

Suddenly the covers moved and Jovi slowly sat up, "Wha' time is it…?" she asked through a yawn, rubbing sleep from one of her eyes.

"Almost nine thirty!" her eyes opened at the response and then she smiled—or tried to smile. She looked more shocked than anything.

"Harley! Wha…what are you doing here? It's so _early_ and—"

He waved his hand from side to side laughing lightly, "Oh I'm a morning person you _know_ that."

"Yeah but in your email it said you wouldn't come for another couple of _days_! Max," she looked over at me almost apologetically, "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you last night but…"

I shook my head, "It's fine, Gardevoir told me."

She relaxed a bit and nodded her head, "Oh…okay. But…how did you get _in_ here."

"Gardevoir helped." He answered simply.

"Oh…wow…" her eyes got big, "Your Pokemon really _do_ listen to each other don't they?" she giggled, "Still Michael and Vivi'll be surprised when they hear you're already in town! Oh! Oh! And you can congratulate May!"

"Oh yes!" Harley said in an equally cheerful voice, "I _should_ go see them sometime. I just hope I don't get killed first. But honestly, when I got here it was _snowing_."

It's…snowing…?

"Yeah I know isn't it weird?" Jovi's smile just seemed to grow, "And it's _April_! It shouldn't be snowing in April!"

"No it shouldn't be." I added in, "Which reminds me why are you here?"

"Here? Oh I came to wake you up!"

I groaned, "I mean _here_ as in why are you in Petalburg City? Did you say in—"

"It didn't say anything in the email." Jovi cut me off, "But yeah why're you here…?"

For a moment Harleys face grew dark and his eyes cold. But it lasted only for a brief second before it melted away, covered with a thin smile and tired eyes, "Oh don't worry too much about that. I'll tell you once I figure it out." He abruptly stood up before Jovi could ask another question and said, "Well then Maximus, you said you spent the day in town so…why don't you two show me what's changed?"

I let out another, even louder groan, "You'd _better_ not call me that in front of the others!"

Harley laughed at that, though and walked over to the door, "Oh but it's a _cute_ nickname."

"And since _when_ were nicknames longer than someone's actual _name_?" I didn't like him calling me that but…I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

Maybe now I understood why May liked to argue with Drew so much back all those years ago. It _was_ fun. But…should this kind of arguing _be_ fun?

------------------------

**A/N: **And there's the end of Chapter Five! Again sorry this one's late. But hey I got an unexpected (really…unexpected) sick day today so I can actually UPDATE this! Though half of this chapter had to be rewritten twice (from page 5 on) it's basically almost like the original, which makes me happy! Mm other than that I'm surprised this took so long so…yeah maybe this chapter's going to be split into 4. But just to let you know the _next_ chapter has a lot of the action in it. Including a snowball fight XD

And of course Reviews are encouraged—have something to say? CC? Even a flame (not a pointless one, mind you)? Then Review!

-Harmony283


	6. Starting

**Don't **

**Chapter Six**

**By Harmony283**

**Summary: **What happened at the Maple household after Max ran out? Will Max even come back? That's what May wants to know, so Vivi and Michael go off to look for them. But what happens when right after they meet up with Max, Harley, and Jovi something bad happens? What if during the course of investigated Jovi and Max get separated from Harley? What will happen then?

**Authors Notes: **And here's Chapter Six. It's out a little later than I hoped for it to be, but I couldn't do much about that (had exams last week--along with having my wisdome teeth removed) so here I am updating two days after Christmas. Well anyway this just touches on the beginning of the action. The next chapter will have more of it, but because of how long the original chapter was...this is just how it got split up. And of course a HUGE thank you to **xDeadpan, Lady Rosses, & HikariLi-Sama **for reviewing!

**Note: **Not much of a note here except that originally I wrote this with Max's POV first and then May's POV. But then that didn't make any sense since technically that would've been like you were going _back_ in time instead of forward (it's like that in the original too) so yeah I changed it. Another thing that changed is I think I put in Vivi and Michael's POV's, but they'll come in soon so that's not really a big loss.

-----------------------------------------

**May's POV**

"So you're saying he chased him out?" I asked, looking from Drew, to Michael, and then to Vivi. They all nodded their heads. "But _why_?"

Drew shrugged his shoulders, "How should I know? Do you two know? I saw Jovi run after him…"

Michael let out an annoyed sigh, "Well I dunno if we can rightfully tell ya or not, it's a sensitive subject."

Vivi rolled her eyes, "Sensitive subject, yeah _riiight_."

Michael shot her a glare before continuing, "As I was saying, the only thing I _know_ we can say is that, well, let's just say Norman asked Max something that he shouldn't've asked him."

…But that didn't tell us anything…

"That doesn't really tell us anything new though," Drew said as he moved closer to me, "Just that he got mad and ran out."

"More like walked out." Dad's voice stated from somewhere behind me. When I managed to look over my shoulder at him I could tell he _didn't_ want us talking about Max.

"But what did you say, Dad?" That didn't mean I couldn't ask though.

He just shook his head, "It doesn't matter now. Just as long as he doesn't leave town, right?"

"So you don't want him to leave?" Drew asked, moving even closer to me, "Even after all that? You two obviously aren't getting along."

Dad shrugged off that comment and looked towards Michael, "Do you think your sister will be able to keep him here?"

Michael nodded his head, "Yeah. She's like a little sister to him…and," he let out a soft chuckle, "She can be really persuasive at times…"

"…I see…" Dad nodded his head, averting his gaze to a particular photo on in the living room. It was one of the only group photos we had before we left Goldenrod City…

Max was only four years old when we had moved here. He looked so much smaller than he did now.

_'And yet he's still small for his age…' _

"…come back?"

I turned my attention back to the conversation. Vivi was looking at Michael as if she had just asked him a question, which was probably the question I had just heard the end of.

"I dunno." Michael ran a hand nervously through his red hair, "I can't say I'm _not_ worried cuz I am. But she's probably okay. No…she _is_ okay."

"If you're so worried then why don't we go out and _look_ for them?" Vivi asked as she grabbed onto one of Michaels arms, "It'd make you feel better right? And," she looked over at dad, "and if you wanna talk to him again…I guess we can try to convince him to come back."

Michael let out a tired sigh and shrugged, "But we can't really make any guarantees." His eyes narrowed for a split second as they focused on dad's, "Just don't mention whatever it was that you mentioned before. Then we'll _all_ be happy and all that. It _is_ Max's vaction."

"Vacation yeah," Vivi shook her head, "He's been working too hard for his own good."

"Working?" Drew, Dad, and I all asked at the same time making both Vivi and Michael flinch.

"Ah I mean--" Vivi started.

"She meant--ah whatever, you'll figure it out eventually." He turned towards Vivi and nodded his head towards the door. She nodded back and they walked towards the door.

"…Do you two even know where you're going?" Drew asked just as they were about to turn the doorknob to go outside. They both paused, which meant that no they had no idea where they were going.

Drew let out a sigh, "That's a no. Do you have any idea of where they might be, May?"

That was a good question…maybe…

"The park?"

"There's a park?" Vivi asked, her eyes immediately lighting up, "Yes that's the perfect place to look! Or…are there any really cutsie stores around here? Jovi might like to look around in one of those."

I barely caught the grimace that crossed Michaels face before he replaced it with a plastic smile, "Eh yeah I guess she might. It _is_ getting close to her birthday anyway…but we'll definitely check those two places first."

"Or we might just find them when we're browsing!" Vivi turned the doorknob and stepped out into the late-morning air.

"Browsing what? You _know_ I'm broke." I heard Michael call after her as he followed her out the door, leaving me Drew and dad alone in the room. Or at least we were alone until mom showed up, looking like she had just gotten out of bed.

"Oh May!" she noticed me immediately and rushed over, "How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" she looked worried, not that I could blame her with that horrible stomach ache I had yesterday…

"I-I'm fine mom. I swear. It was probably just something I ate that disagreed with me…"

"But…"

"Mom I'm _fine_."

"But you should at least--"

"Mom…"

"May, listen to your mother. It's the least you can do." Dad snapped before turning on his heals and leaving the room…

with it's cold tense silence…

----------------------------------------

**Max's POV**

I suppressed a shiver when I stepped out of the Pokemon Center and into the cool late-morning air. Why did it have to be so _cold_? It was springtime--or at least it was supposed to be. It felt more like winter. No one said winter would last for more than four months. And even then, it never seemed to last more than three…

"Oh _Maax_ are you just going to stand there staring or are you going to show me a_round_?" I looked back down the road; Harley and Jovi were waiting for me by a nearby bench. I guess I really would have to bare with the cold today.

Once I caught up to them Jovi asked, "Do you think we'll see Viva and brother anytime soon…? I'm sure," she shifted a bit, looking uncomfortably at Harley, "they're worried about me…and you…"

"Ah yes they probably are worried. Or at least Michael is." Harley piped up before I could even open my mouth. I shot him a glare but he didn't seem affected by it. Instead he chose to keep on talking, "But if we do run into them where would it be?" he looked down at me as he said this.

I just shrugged my shoulders, "If they aren't eating breakfast then maybe the playground, or something. It's not really that far but we have to walk through town to get to it."

His eyes lit up suddenly and he smiled, "I think I passed one when I came here…it has a swing set right?" I nodded my head and his smile widened, "Okay then I actually think I know where I'm going!"

_'Then why did you need to drag me out of bed…?' _

_**'I'm sure he just wanted to see you.' **_Gardevoir said softly in my mind, _**'He did say he was worried after all.' **_

I let out a silent sigh, _'Well yeah he did but…is that why you let him in our room…?' _

_**'…Yes. He looked worried. And tired. I think he might have more to say than what he told you this morning.' **_

_'Obviously,' _I quickened my pace once I realized I was lagging behind, _'He just said he had to figure it out first. Why he was here, anyway.' _

For a moment Gardevoir was silent before almost hesitantly replying, _**'Maybe that has to do more with you than you think.' **_

_'What…?' _

What did she mean by that…?

But already I could feel her voice leaving. And I was lagging even farther behind. I quickened my pace some more and overheard a bit of what Harley had just said:

"Oh yes it _definitely_ is!"

Jovi's eyes widened, "But then how did you get here so quickly?"

"Yeah how did you," I butt in, "Jovi, you said in the e-mail that Harley was coming in a few days right?" Jovi nodded her head, "So how did a 'few' days turn into 'one' day? Or the 'next' day?"

Harley laughed but it sounded strangled, "W_ell_…y'see I used Coal to fly me to Odale town. I had to walk the rest of the way though, which it really…didn't take that long. I had to send her back though."

"Why?"

"Because," Harley shook his head, "There was some bad weather flying here and she hurt her wing. You know how metal can get when the weather changes so drastically?" Jovi mutely nodded her head looking incredibly sorry she asked, "I'm just glad she got me this far."

"Well she isn't your average Skarmory anyway is she?" And I wasn't just talking about her color, "I mean, even flying here--not taking a boat--should have taken a few days."

"I didn't exactly have any time to waste though." For a moment a cold layer of ice once more covered his face but just as quickly it melted away, "But that's besides the point. She's always been a fast flier. That's why I chose her." He chuckled, "You should know that."

And really I _should have_ known that. But…his reaction…was…a little harsher than I expected. Why exactly did he need to get here so early when he didn't even know why he was here for?

And why did it--

"--they are!" My eyes snapped up at the sound of a familiar voice and there, running down the road, was Vivi. She was waving and smiling with Michael following close behind her. They reached us in a matter of minutes and stopped to catch their breath before speaking again.

"I didn't know where you ran off to." Michael said, walking over to Jovi and patting her on the head, "but it looks like you're fine so that's good." He looked over at me, "Where did you go?"

I shrugged, "We just…walked around." He rose his eyebrow at this and opened his mouth to speak, but Vivi cut him off.

"We looked _everywhere_ for you." She waved her arms at the buildings around us, "In all the stores too. Did you leave town or what…?"

"You mean you searched for us the whole day?" Jovi's eyes widened, "But…we stayed out until it was _dark_!"

"Oh we went back in when it was dark," Michael said, "It got too cold for Vi here to stay for too long."

Vivi shook her head, "Well it _did_ drop like…ten degrees and it was already cold out. I had to practically drag Michael back--but he's so _heavy_ I almost couldn't!" she sent daggers at him, "You really do eat too much. And yet," her eyes traveled to his stomach, "You're practically as skinny as _me_."

"You aren't _that_ skinny." The words fell out of Michael's mouth before he stop them and I inwardly cringed as Vivi placed a well-aimed slap at his face.

Ouch…

"Hey! That hurt!"

_'But you deserved that…'_ I held my tongue though as I watched Vivi begin to chase him back down the road from where they had just come from.

Leaving me, Harley, and Jovi alone once more.

"Ack--brother…!" she took a step forward but then stopped, looking back at me and Harley--as if she were asking permission.

"You might as well go after them," Harley said with a grin on his face, "Before someone ends up getting hurt."

"Or Michael loses all the money he's been saving just to buy her a 'forgive me' present."

She still hesitated though, for a few seconds before slowly nodding her head, "O-Okay. I-I'll be right back though…um…should we meet somewhere?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "The easiest place to meet at would be the park since that's the easiest place to find."

"So that makes it the _perfect_ meeting place!" The grin on Harley's face just got wider. But there was something different about it…something that slightly unnerved me. Then again sometimes he was just too much of a morning person for me.

_'But I thought I got used to that…? It's been what f--' _

My thought was immediately cut off when the ground beneath my feet began to shake. First it was just a small tremor…but it kept growing…and growing…

"Eek!" Jovi fell forward, landing hard on a patch of wet slush that had probably piled up over night. But the tremors still continued.

"What the--" I looked around, which was apparently a _bad_ idea. I lost my balance--or what little of it I had left--and nearly fell forward as well if Harley hadn't steadied me. He looked concerned for a moment until I nodded my head. Then he slowly let go of my arm, but he still kept a hand on my shoulder.

"Wh-where i-is this sh-shaking c-coming fr-from?!" Jovi whimpered as she tried to stand again. I would've helped her if didn't mean I had the opportunity to squish her on accident. Besides no one liked to be wet during snow. And falling in melting snow definitely was one way to achieve getting wet.

"I d-d-don't kn…" I didn't even get to finish my whole sentence when, abruptly, the shaking stopped, leaving a dead silence in the normally bubbling atmosphere.

Jovi finally managed to get on her feet, though this time she kept a firm grip on my hand just as Harley had placed one hand protectively over my shoulder.

As I looked around at the townspeople I heard them mutter things like, "Was that an earthquake?" or "Was that caused by a pokemon?" "what's going on?" "Are there normally earthquakes here?"

Yes it was obviously an earthquake. There was no other reasoning behind that--the earth _quaked_, hence the name.

If a Pokemon caused it, then it must've been _huge_. Or at least the sonic boom created from it's wings would have to be extremely strong.

What's going on? I have no idea. They usually warn before an earthquake.

And yes, they _are_ rare.

Harley's grip tightened on my shoulder and, instinctively I looked up. He was looking at some thing down the street so I followed his gaze…to the big screen TV on top of the nearby mall.

I half expected there to just be static flickering on the screen, or even for the screen to be cracked. But neither of those things happened. Instead it was glowing an almost eerie shade of green…and…it looked like some of it was _moving_. Or that it was…

"Now that _is_ an odd sight to see." I looked back at Harley again, his face was clouded as if he were thinking but not wanting anyone to outright_ answer_ him.

"Wha--" Jovi started, but I quickly hushed her with a shake of my head.

A few seconds later Harley began to talk again, "I don't think…that's…I need to take a closer look."

"A closer look?" Jovi and I asked at nearly the same time. And instead of making some sort of comment on that--like I was_ sure_ he would--he took it seriously.

"Yes," He squeezed my shoulder a little more, making me move forward. "I'm not sure if you can see it better than I can but it almost looks like _numbers_ are floating across that screen."

I looked back up at the screen as we neared it. The closer we got the more I understood exactly what he was talking about. In rows and collumns the numbers ranged from 0 all the way up to 9 in however many ways it could hold.

"I suppose we should try to find the source eh? This is the mall right?" I nodded my head, "Well that makes things easier." I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or serious when he said that. Not that it mattered much at the moment.

"Why would it be easy to find? I mean, wouldn't it be _hard_ to look through a mall crowded with people?"

"Normally yeah it would be," I answered for Harley as he continued to stare up at the screen. He probably wouldn't be able to make any sense of that code but then again…I've been wrong. Then I continued, "But y'see if there's a big crowd of people then it's easier to blend in."

"And it's easier to say you 'got lost' if you're new. Especially if you get stuck in a place you're _really_ not supposed to be in.

Jovi's face paled, "O-Oh I see…" she looked warily up at Harley as if she didn't entirely trust his judgment.

And Harley noticed. And he laughed, "Don't worry--it works. Trust me on this one."

A wave of nostalgia hit me then.

_'Don't worry…trust me…' _

Then, like a butterfree, it fluttered away. But the fact that I remembered that…that was good.

_'Considering I have no idea when that memory took place in…' _

"…sure…?"

"Jovi," She blinked and looked up at me, "don't worry it'll be fine. Let's go inside already. Hopefully it's going to be at least a little warmer in there than it might be out here."

Harley and Jovi both nodded their heads in understanding and we quickly made our way through the sliding glass doors and into the tiled lobby of the mall. I could see not to far away from where I was standing the huge carousel that was at the center of the food court. And even then I only caught glimpses of it.

_**'Well it **_**is**_** crowded…' **_

I blinked and instictively turned my head to look for Gardevoir. She was no where to be found.

_**'Don't worry I'm still at the Pokemon Center. I just…wanted to tell you to be careful.'**_

_'careful?' _now I was worried, _'Careful about what…?' _

_**'I…don't know exactly. Just…just stay close.' **_

_'O-okay.' _

I turned to look at Harley but he seemed to already understand. Jovi on the other hand looked confused. So I explained, "Let's just stay close okay? You never know what might happen."

She immediately understood and nodded her head, "Okay!"

…And was I ever glad I had said that.

Because just as we took another step forward the ground began to shake again. You could even hear the Officer Jenny's trying to calm everyone down. Not that it did much, especially at the moment…

I took another step and realized then my mistake. Harley took another step while I nearly lost my balance. And then it felt like I was falling…or…or something was coming up from the ground.

Well that was just great. Now there was an invisible, or seeming invisible, wall in front of me. And it would electrocute me if I touched it.

_'And that would be very bad…very, _very_ bad…'_

"Wh-what _is_ this?" Jovi asked as she clutched my arm even tighter.

"Honestly I'd like to say I knew but I don't. Or at least I don't yet. But it looks like it's some sort of maze."

"Like a corn maze? Or those other kinds…?" I nodded my head and she would have smiled if it weren't for the current situation. "So," she continued, "I think I know how we can get it out! I saw it on this show once." She took a step towards the wall, "Just…place your hand on one wall and eventually you'll find your way out."

She was about to place her palm on the wall when I grabbed her wrist, "I highly doubt you want to do that. This…these _walls_…I think they have electricity in them."

"E-Electricity?" her eyes widened, "but how can you te--"

"I just can." I took her hand and held one hand out, "I'll lead the way…just in case. And no buts about it either, I have gloves on and you don't so you have a higher risk of getting--"

I came to a dead end. My hand was mere inches away from one of the invisible walls and I could literally _feel_ the current going to it.

And just then another earthquake began, causing me to fall forward…

Straight into the wall…

The last thing I heard was Jovi crying out my name before my vision slowly darkened…

And my legs became heavy…

----------------------------------------

**A/N: **-cough- yeah bad place to end this chapter I know. But it was late (1 AM) when I wrote this so I just wanted to finish it up. In the next chapter you'll finally get to see Harley's side of what happened (which of course means it's in his POV) along with maybe Vivi's and Michaels to show what they're doing during all of this. As always reviews of any kind are highly reccomended--and are welcomed. I like variety so it's a good thing (as long as they aren't pointless flames...those don't taste good...). So until the next chapter, ciao!

-Harmony283


	7. A Series of Bad Analogies

**Don't  
**

**Chapter Seven**

**By Harmony283**

**Summary: **Harley somehow got separated from Max and Jovi and now he has to search for them on his own. Will he be able to find them in time? And what about the two mysterious people who he runs into? Who are they and what do they have to do with the weird maze Harley's stuck in?

**Authors Note: **This chapter by far was the most fun for me to write. Main point being because this actually _isn't _in the original version of this fanfic, though I do know what happens during it. Also another point being you get to see a bit more of how I view Harley's…mind, I guess you could say. And such a wonderful character he is to do this with -would insert evil laugh here if she really felt like it but decides not to- and of course huge thanks and hugs to **Lady Rosses & xDeadPan **for reviewing! Now enjoy!

**Note: **Just thought I'd say here what Harley's age is. If you've read my other fanfics you probably have already guessed his age—or the age gap—but he's exactly 9 years older than Max is. And yes I mean _exactly_, because it _is_ exactly. Also in the original you would've seen Harley's POV a little…before this I believe. But it had a conversation in it _and_ a flashback in it that I felt would be better if it were kept to a later date when you know more about what's going on/going to happen. Also on another note--if you remember the description of the building Harley, Max, and Jovi went into...well Vivi's description goes against what they said and yes it's supposed to be like that--you'll figure out during the next chapter but all those people were just part of the illusion of the building.

* * *

**Harley's POV **

I had the strangest sensation that something was wrong. Not just _wrong_ as in the earthquake that seemed to pop out of nowhere. Not wrong as in the periodic way the numbers were running across the screen at the front of this _mall_. But wrong as in I suddenly felt like a mouse. A mouse trapped in one of those weird mazes being watched by men in white lab coats.

And to say the feeling wasn't pleasant would be an understatement. If I moved one way, they would watch me and wonder _why_ I moved that way. If I moved another they would wonder why I went that way. And if I just so happened to run into a dead end they would speculate _why_ I didn't go to where the cheese was.

If I could talk, I would tell them why. Maybe as a mouse I wouldn't _like_ cheese. Who made that assumption anyway? Every mouse likes cheese. It's like some crazy cartoon that some guy made up to brainwash little children into thinking whenever they see a mouse give them cheese. Mice—or rats—are more likely to live near dumpsters and eat whatever the hell there is to eat.

But then again things always just seemed that way in Orre. Never that nice. Never that clean. Never…well…anything that any other place was. But, no, there were some places like that. Not Pyrite. Never Pyrite.

I shook my head. _That_ was going to lead me down a road I _didn't _want to follow at the moment.

Especially since I had more pressing things to attend to.

Like why the hell I suddenly feel so alone.

I turn around and—oh.

"Well that solves _that_ problem." I mutter, staring at the empty space behind me. The empty space that _should've_ been Max and Jovi. But they weren't there. Of _course_ they weren't there. I could see that with my own two eyes, granted I wasn't seeing things, which I highly doubted I was.

I closed my eyes for a moment and just stood there. After a while I felt it. That _connection_. Gardevoir was okay. If she was okay, then that must mean _Max_ is okay. If Max is okay then _Jovi_ was okay. Like connect the dots. One dot goes to another that goes to another that eventually makes a shape.

No wait. Bad analogy.

I shook my head again, "Why am I even _thinking_ of analogies at a time like this?"

_'Because you don't want to deal with not knowing where he is of course.' _A nasty little voice rang out inside my head. I hate nasty voices; they're so annoying and come at the worst possible times. I'm better off not knowing why I do that little analogy thing.

'_Then why did you ask the question in the _first_ place?' _

"Because I _do_ that!" I punched the air randomly, like it was going to do me any—

"Oww!" I pull my hand away quickly from where it had been. That…was weird.

"Is the air normally filled with electric currents?"

'_What do you—'_

"No it isn't and I know that!" I cut the nasty voice off again. "I know I asked a question but that doesn't mean I want an answer to it!" If Max heard me now he'd probably glare at me and say I was talking to myself again.

'_But to any other person you _are_ talking to yourself.' _

"Yes but any normal person doesn't have a voice in their head that's answering them back!" I nearly shouted. This wasn't doing me any good.

_'No _really_, it isn't? Who woulda thunk it.'_

"Augh you're trying to make me mad aren't you?!" I closed my eyes briefly and took a deep breath, "Well hate to say but it's _not_ gonna work."

_'Oh and you calmed down all by yourself too. Amazing. I applaud your abilities oh Great One.' _

If I could visualize the voice in my mind he would look like a mini-me doing a fake bow. How…nice…

"And now you're being a smart-aleck."

_'Well you used to be one, so what am I supposed to do?' _

"Maybe shut up?"

I could picture the mini-me rolling his eyes, _'Yes but you know that's not going to happen. Not until you find him.' _

I let out a sigh and rubbed my forehead. Great, I was getting a headache now.

'_Not my fault.' _

I groaned, "Would you at least…_try_ to keep your comments to yourself?"

'_But they're your comments to. And I'm surprised you're being so _nice_.' _

I straightened up and let out a sigh, "Well I'm _trying_ to be. You _aren't_ making it easy. Now why the hell is the air electrically charged? And no don't answer that, I'll figure it out on my own."

_'And you'll likely get shocked again'_

I ignored that comment and looked around the…mall. It was odd, this seemed more like a recreational center—not a mall. It was too small to be an all-out full _scale_ mall. But then again that didn't surprise me so much. From what I saw of this city it had enough small shops to find anything you were looking for without having to _go_ to a huge mall.

I took a step forward and I felt it again. The air…it almost felt like raw electricity was running somewhere right in front of me. But _why_? I took another step and it felt even closer. I hesitantly reached out my hand and touched the air out in front of me—

Only to jerk my hand back again. _That_ must be where the electricity is the strongest. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the pair of gloves I had worn on the way here. Since it was cold, naturally the wind chill would make it colder and the fact that I had _flown_ here doubled that. Gloves were a necessity

I slipped them off and reached out again. This time the wall _didn't_ shock me. Another good thing for gloves—particularly _leather_ gloves. I grinned, "Well at least I won't get _shocked_ anymore. But…" I looked around, "that doesn't solve where Max went…"

'_And Jovi.' _

"—and Jovi." I quickly added.

'_Not that you're worried too much about that little sugarplum.' _

I glared at the air in front of me, not that it did me any good but, "Of _course_ I care about the little sugarplum—Jovi! If I _didn't _then—"

'_Then you'd have Michael, Vivi, _and_ Max breathing down your neck.' _

I grimaced at the mental image. Not a pretty sight, even _if_ I was taller than all three of them.

'_And stronger than all three of them too. Physically and if you went up against two of them in a Pokemon battle you'd probably win.' _

"I am _not_ thinking of that now!" I ground out, "If this…this invisible wall of electricity…_where_ is it all being generated from! And the earthquake!"

I had to think about other things. Solve what's around you then solve the other things. Right. Focus. I nodded my head and placed my hand on the wall again.

Then it happened.

It being the ground shaking.

And it wasn't a light one either, like the other one had been. In fact it wasn't gentle at _all_. It made me fall over and it made the 'walls' crackle until they became visible. Visible walls, light blue and nearly crystal-clear with waves of yellow light passing inside of them that seemed to grow brighter and brighter as the quaking got worse and worse.

This _definitely_ wasn't good.

Not that I could worry about that much. I had to worry about trying to stand first.

'_I don't think you wanna try that.' _The nasty voice in my head said, but this time he sounded…more concerned, almost _worried_ about what was happening.

"And why the god-dammit _not_?! If I get up then I can't go and find Max…and Jovi!"

'_Yeah but if you fall over again…don't ya think the shock will hurt…just a _little_ more?' _

…Maybe a little but…

"I can deal with pain!" I forced myself to my feet only to be thrown into one of the walls. It felt like electricity was running through my whole body. But I could handle it. This was _nothing_.

'_Nothing to you yeah but…what about…?' _the nasty voice seemed too hesitant to continue. But _why_?

"What about who—" My eyes widened, "No don't answer that." I pushed myself away from the wall, "_shit_ I can't…believe I…almost _forgot_ that…!"

_'Kinda figured that'd be something you'd remember, even now. It _is_ part of the reason you came here anyway. To check on him.' _

"Yes and I almost _forgot_." I staggered a bit but the shaking seemed to be dying down. Almost like it was stopping. But _where_ the _hell_ was it coming from?!

I staggered a bit more down the two walls of electricity and again I felt like a mouse. A mouse walking towards its destination. Howwonderfully ironic. My analogy had been right. Now of _all_ the times--it was _right_.

_'Well you can bitch about that all you want to later.' _I pictured the mini-me now waving a hand in disdain, _'Concentrate on _not_ hitting the walls again and--' _

Suddenly, a few feet in front of me--near what _looked_ like the exit--two people fell.

"And having two random people fall in front of me. _Right_." I straightened up even more and stepped forward. The shaking had now completely stopped. But the two figures on the ground ahead weren't moving.

Maybe they were dead?

_'That'd make it easier on us, that's for sure.' _

"No…I think one of them twitched…" I stepped even closer and sure enough one _was_ moving. She was trying to push the person on top of her--a man--off. And she looked pissed. _Really_ pissed. She didn't seem to notice me when she finally shoved him off, and instead she got up and started yelling at him.

"Y-You _imbecile_ you _weren't _supposed to touch the _machine_ again!" The man she was trying to yell at either didn't seem to be listening, or he was trying to play dead. But it was obvious he was still breathing--or _trying_ to breathe.

"L_isten_ to me!" she shouted, "_Say_ something!" though I doubt she said that because she was worried…

"I'm surprised you know the word Imbecile…"

…_And_ she slapped him…

_'He deserved it though…' _

"Ya didn' havta hit me so _hard_ Rina!" the man began to whine. A whining man…eww…

"Yes but you disobeyed instructions! We were only supposed to _capture_ them! Captured them, and knock out the boy but _not_ kill them! That could've brought a _wall_ down on them!"

Well that sounded just about like any cue I was ever going to get, so why not speak up?

"Now would be a good time for me to come into this little argument now wouldn't it?" I asked, stepping forward. For a moment they both looked stunned, but the man seemed to snap out of it quicker.

And he said with a grin, "Well they aren't dead, _hun_."

And she slapped him…_again_…

_'He really doesn't have a way with women.' _

"Really…I can assure you though," I placed a hand on my hip and another over my heart, "I'm perfectly fine. But are you the two that caused this? Because from that conversation I just heard you are."

The woman, Rina, hesitated for a good minute or two before instincts took over and she began to back away. She turned to look at the man and said, "Dammit get _up_! We've gotta get out of here!"

I just _had_ to roll my eyes at that. Pa-the-_tic_. I stepped closer to them--making Rina back away even more--and said, "You really aren't that smart now _are_ you. Because hun," I walked over to her slowly and I could tell she wanted nothing more than to faint or somehow disappear, "You _don't_ go saying you have to 'get out' when your enemy is standing _right in front of you_." I had dropped my voice at the last few words and it seemed to have a startling affect on her, as it always seemed to have.

_'Well at least you aren't playing nice anymore. Think about it--they said that they were told to knock out Max. And what if that earthquake hurt him? And what about Jovi? She was probably hurt too.' _

My eyes narrowed, "You…wouldn't happen to know where Max is…now _would_ you?"

The woman gulped and then, in a last-ditch attempt to get away, she threw a pokeball up into the air and cried, "Houndoom! Smokescreen now! And Astin, get your lazy ass _up_!"

That seemed to get the man's attention and he was up and bolting even before the smoke fully set in.

_'Like that's going to work for very long.' _The Nasty voice said with an imaginated-grin on his face.

"Yeah actually it might. I let Skarmory go home, remember?" But…no, it _wasn't_ I had Wigglytuff with me. Might as well use her.

I picked out a red pokeball from my pocket--it wasn't hard to see it even through the smoke since it was the only one of my Contest Pokemon I had decided to bring along with me. I grasped it firmly in my hand and threw it up in the air and out came the pink-singing Pokemon.

"Wig…?" it cringed at the smoke in the area and looked up at me confused.

"Wigglytuff could you be a dear and blow away this smoke for me?"

She immediately consented and immediately inhaled, wincing as bits of smoke filled her lungs. But just as quickly she exhaled it all--and the smoke blew listlessly away, like it had never been there.

"_Much_ better," I called back Wigglytuff and narrowed my eyes. It was obvious which way they had run—I could see a fire exit not too far away from where I had been standing. I felt a grin smearing its way across my lips as I said, "And now it's time to give the chase!"

**

* * *

****Vivi's POV**

"Michael, are you _sure _they went to that building because I _really_ don't think going in there is going to make anything any better."

He looked over his shoulder at me and scoffed, "And why _not_?"

"Mm…maybe because they haven't come out yet?"

His running immediately halted and he whirled around, "Well then what do you think we _should_ do?" He looked pissed, "I'm not just going to sit around and do _nothing_. Jovi's obviously with them—and from that earthquake…what if she's still hurt."

I looked down at my feet. He _was_ right. She could be hurt and he hadn't been there. He hadn't been there and _I_ hadn't been. But then it wasn't like it was our fault. Who would think of an earthquake at a time like this? Especially when there's so much snow on the ground that's just asking to be packed in tiny balls and thrown at each other?

"If she was hurt then Max must be even worse off." It was the first thing I could think of…and it _still_ sounded like an argument. But it seemed to do the trick, Michael calmed down immediately and, with a brush of his bangs away from his face, he turned back around to stare at the building a few feet in front of us.

We had been told that the building was a _mall_, or a recreational center…or something like that. But it was opening later today because the workers were honoring their boss's death. Never heard of a whole _store_ shutting down for that reason but…it was nice. Different from Orre. It was _nice_ being back in my home region.

Even if it was freezing cold.

'_But Max must be dealing with that more than I am…he _hates_ the cold.' _But he'd deal with it. He was like that. Different from when I first met him but still always like that.

'_Too bad he seems to be on bad terms with his parents though.' _But he _had_ his reasons for being away. Wait…why do I always want to argue with myself? It's _not_ healthy.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" My eyes widened and I turned around—it was Norman.

'_But at least it seems like he still cares. Then again he's the Gym Leader of this town too. Why _wouldn't_ a Gym Leader look into something like this?' _

"Oh hey," Michael greeted like this was absolutely normal, "actually we have no idea either. But we think Max, Jovi, and…" he paused and the collected himself, "An' another friend of ours is there."

Well at least he didn't outright say his _name_. From what I heard Harley didn't have a good relationship at _all_ with May and Drew. That would've been…very, _very_ bad. If they were here. If Norman even _remembered _stuff about his daughters Contests.

Though I wouldn't know why he _wouldn't_ but…

At least he looked worried, "Wh-_what_?!" he looked towards the building, "But _why_ would they go into that building when—"

I shook my head, "Maybe to figure out what's wrong? That _does_ seem like something Max would do." I would've added _and Harley_ but the likelihood that Norman forgot about a man like him was probably pretty slim.

And he almost seemed shocked about it too.

'_They really _haven't_ talked in a while…have they?' _and I would've felt bad if—

"Oh hey look! Someone's coming out!" Michael pointed towards the side of the building—near one of the obvious fire exits. Two people—a man followed by a woman—were running away from the building. In fact, they were running right towards us.

'_I…don't think they know that though.' _And if they really didn't then poor them. They were obviously the ones who were causing that shaking earlier.

"And looks who's following him!"

Yup they were _definitely _the enemy if Harley was chasing after them. Didn't know he could run so fast, _'Not that I know him that well but…' _

"Oh _shit_ get outta the way!" The man shouted looking concerned. Whether for us for himself I didn't know. The woman behind him was barely keeping up with him, but she seemed even more eager to get away.

"And why the hell should we?!" Michael shot back, readying a pokeball.

But by the time he almost threw both of them had stopped and called out their own Pokemon. The woman had a Houndoom, and the man a Haunter.

"Go Houndoom Flamethrower!"

"Haunter Lick!"

So they were actually attacking _us_?! Oh that's _so_ not fair.

"Hey you aren't—" Norman started—he obviously thought this was against the rules. Well, it was technically going against every rule in the rule book but…since when did bad guys play by the _rules_?

"Worry 'bout the god-dammed rules _later_!" Michael hissed then to me he said, "Did you bring your Pokemon with you?"

Well crud. No I didn't. I shook my head.

"Great then _step_ to the side please." His eyes flashed to Norman, who already had one of his pokeballs ready, "Good at least yer gonna help. Okay then—come on out Jolty!"

"Vigoroth!" Norman shouted as the ape pokemon appeared in front of him, "Go—attack the Houndoom use Slash!"

"Good choice, Jolty use Bite on Haunter!" As Jolteon jumped forward though…he passed _right_ through Haunter.

"Good Haunter, now use Lick again ta paralyze 'im!" the man order out then…but shortly afterwards he cried out in dismay—Jolteon had managed to turn around and hit Haunter, successfully making it faint.

"You _idiot_!" The woman shot at him—it seemed she was holding off Norman's pokemon with ease—with obvious annoyance showing through her voice, "Your stupid _shit_ of a Pokemon…it's _worthless_!"

The man called back the Haunter and _glared_ at her, "Don't call my Pokemon that!"

Him saying that seemed to distract her enough that Vigoroth was able to hit another blow on her Houndoom. Unfortunately it still didn't look like it was doing much.

'_Then again…from the outfit she's wearing she's obviously a high-level Grunt…maybe she's even the Commander of this mission.' _After all she _was_ wearing a silver necklace with an R on it—and _all _Commanders seemed to wear a necklace with their first initials on it.

"Argh, finish up his pathetic Pokemon," the woman spat at her Houndoom, "with a _Flame Blast_!"

Instantly Vigoroth was surrounded by flames and soon it fainted, hitting the ground with a loud 'thwump'.

"Now do the same to that—"

"I don't _think _so." A familiar voice called out from behind the two. That voice…it could only be--

And I was right. Harley was standing, not even a few feet away from where we were. The man and woman both froze as if they had been hit by an Ice Beam attack. No, that was corny. They probably ran into him on the way out--obviously they said _something_ in order to irk him or else he wouldn't even be out here.

But…Max and Jovi weren't with him. Did that mean--

"O-Oh _shit_ what are--how did--_why_ are you _following_ us?!" The woman shouted, sounding a little more than just strained.

Harley merely shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well I _do_ believe you said something about where Max and Jovi were. And I'm willing to bet that you didn't just _happen_ to forget about it."

"You know where Max is?!" Norman spoke up, eyeing Harley as if he had never seen him before…

_'That's…that's just…sad…he doesn't _remember_ his daughter's main rival…?' _

Really though, yeah he might not've been able to leave the gym but didn't he at least _watch_ her performances on TV? Or…no I'm overreacting. Maybe it's old age. But then again…old age can't account for _everything_.

"—_look_ like I know where they are?" Harley sounded just a little peeved, "If I did then I wouldn't have even _chased_ these two out here." His eyes focused on the two who now seemed more than just frozen. The woman was shaking.

"Now then, will you two _kindly_ tell me where Max and Jovi are so we can get them out?" his voice was acidic, but other than that he almost didn't look mad. More like he looked like he had a headache…

Finally the man spoke up, "Y'mean you'll go back there an' _look_? The buildin' jus' might _collapse_ if you do that."

Harley's eye twitched and the man backed up a little, "J-Jus' sayin' if Max," he took a side glance at Norman, "If 'e has the Pokemon they _say_ he has then he'll be fine…right? They'll protect him…right?" Now he almost seemed worried.

"You _idiot_!" The woman shouted at him, "You aren't supposed to _say_ anything about that!" She looked warily over at me and Michael before looking over at Norman and then at Harley, "We're already surround—"

Suddenly the ground began to shake again. But this time it wasn't from an earthquake. The building…the building that Harley had _just_ come out of…was…was…collapsing.

Just like the guy had said.

'_Th-that can't be good—what if Jovi and Max got separated…?!' _Why did I always have to think of the worst possible outcome at the worst possible time?!

"Oh _hell_. I didn'…mean that it'd happen _now_!" the man looked like he was going to be sick, "Rina I mean it I didn't mean for it to happen."

The woman spat at him, "Well it _did_. Great…" she stepped away from Harley and a little more towards her Houndoom. She was going to escape the second she saw a chance to. Even if—

Suddenly a beeping noise filled my ears and I turned to face Michael. He was shifting through the pocket of his huge coat, looking for his PDA…

Then suddenly the man h-he—

When did he get a _gun_? And _when_ did he get behind m-me…?

"Don't move or else the pretty little girl here gets it." He sounded serious too. Great, so much for me leaving my Pokemon in my bag…the bag I decided to leave at the Gym…

"You _can't_ be serious." His partner looked impressed, "You're actually going to shoot her if anyone moves? But I though—"

The man shrugged, "Normally I wouldn't shoot a woman but…y'know desperate times call for desperate measures and—"

"and sometimes they just _aren't_ desperate enough." Before I could move, before _he_ could move, I heard a scream. The man was screaming. A-and…he had a thorn. A green thorn longer than my middle finger, stuck clear through his hand.

And Harley had a black Pokeball in his hand—and his Cacturn, with it's lone scar running down one side of his face, ready in front of him. Ready to attack again at a moments notice. But really _when_ had he released his Pokemon…?

Then again, I guess I should be glad. After all it _did_ make that guy drop his gun…

* * *

**A/N: **Well this was definitely longer than intended. I just _didn't_ know where exactly to cut it off but here seems as good a place as any. So there ya go—the end of this chapter. Just a few notes though (in case you just wanted to know) when I say 'mini-me' for a description of Harley's conscience I mean him when he was younger. I have picture of him (colored an' everything) on my homepage—just look through my gallery to find it. Other than that I have to say Harley's conscience is…a little more _defined_ than Norman's, which is a good thing. Also the next chapter will be in Max's POV and will start at the hospital. Now as always reviews are welcomed with open arms so if you have something to say send it in a review!

-Harmony283


	8. Why Can't You Tell Me?

**Don't **

Chapter: Eight 

**By Harmony283**

**Summary: **Ash Ketchum has been the Kanto Grand Champion for nearly two years, but now he's moving away--going somewhere with someone to do something, and he isn't allowed to say what. At least, he isn't allowed to say unless someone forces it out of him. And that's exactly what Gary's going to try to do.

**Authors Note: **Okay…yeah, this was _supposed_ to show what happened right after the whole accident with Max and stuff…but then I realized I hadn't written anything about Ash and what he was up to--and he _is_ important in this fanfic (so important that I moved it from being Chapter 9 to being Chapter 8). So yeah, here's what's going on with him (and yes it's in his POV). Also, gotta say I'm really sorry for being away for such a long time, I really didn't mean to, and I can't guarantee my updates for this fanfic will be as recent has they have been, but a huge thank you goes out to **xDeadPan**!-hugs- for inspiring me to start working on this fanfic again.

**Note: **There are a few things I wanna make a little note of for this chapter. One is the ages: Ash, Gary, and Misty are around 21 and Brock is around 25ish (since he's, what, four years older than them at the start of the anime?) Another major thing is: Gary. I wasn't even going have him show up in this fanfic (or at least he doesn't in the original). But I just realized he would be potentially useful down the line, so I'm adding him in here.

-------------------------------------------------

**Ash's POV **

My eyes scanned the bare walls, desks, floor, of the apartment I had stayed in for nearly three years. Three years of _hard_ training, training that I hadn't even _done_ before--despite being the Kanto Grand Champion for nearly two years--and training that left me so exhausted that here I was, and all I could do was _stare_. Not that I could do much else, the walls were bare now, I _just_ finished moving the last box out into the living room.

Well, all except that one picture of the whole group: me in the center, with May, Misty, Dawn, and Max kneeling in front of me, Brock, Gary, and Tracey standing to my right, and Mom and Professor Oak standing on my left. Our 'goodbye and good luck' photo. Taken sometime on my return visit to Pallet town, after mom and Professor Oak decided to tell us they were getting married. Getting _married_.

And I didn't know. I didn't even _guess_. Gary might've called me _dense_ for it--but he had been away too, he _should have_ been just as surprised as I was. But he wasn't. He wasn't and it _still_ annoyed the crap out of me, even _now_, when a little thing like that seemed so…so _childish _to hold onto.

"You still have that picture." I almost jumped at the sound of the said guy's voice. I looked over my shoulder and--sure enough--there he was, leaning against my doorframe with a cigarette between his lips. When he picked up the bad habit, I didn't know. Only that he had picked it up _some day_ because of _something_ that he still didn't mention anything about.

"Well?" I realized he had said something that I needed to answer to, but for what it was I didn't know. He noticed and let out a laugh, "Right. Didn't hear me, did ya, Ashie-boy? Fine, fine," he took his cigarette out of his mouth and smashed the tip against the wall, "then I'll repeat myself: Why are you leaving?"

I turned back to stare at the picture and shrugged, "Because I have to."

"And you aren't telling your mom _because_?" he still couldn't bring himself to say that she was, well, technically his _grandma_ now. Or step-grandma. That was creepy. Mom was _way too young_ to be a grandma.

Again he needed an answer though, "Because she doesn't need to know." I was annoying him now, I could tell from the loud exhale of breath and for a moment I thought he actually turned around and left. But he didn't. The scrape of his shoes against the wood flooring caught my attention and suddenly he was _right_ behind me.

"Oh really? And I'm not allowed to know either?" he asked, I could smell the tobacco on his breath and it made my stomach churn. That stuff was _addicting_ didn't the supposed Professor Oak's predecessor _know_ that? I know _I_ did.

"Because it doesn't matter to you," I found myself choking out, "It _shouldn't_ anyway--you have nothing to do with what's going on."

"That's just it." I could feel him staring at my back, or at least he was _staring_ at me, "what's going on? Why shouldn't I know?" for a moment he didn't speak, but it didn't seem he wanted me to answer him. But when he _did_ speak again I wished he would just _shut up_. "What about Misty? Why shouldn't _she_ know?"

A pang went directly through my heart; it felt like I was almost _bleeding_. He did that on purpose. He. Did. That. On. Purpose.

I whirled around in place and glared at him, "She doesn't need to know because--"

The already close space between us lessened even more as Gary leaned in, his forehead touching mine, his eyes deadly, "Because what? She _matters_ so much to you? Then can you tell me _why_," I held my breath and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out what he was about to say, "you haven't talked to her in nearly a year?"

His hands had fallen on my shoulders now, and suddenly I had the urge to push him, shove, him, _hit_ him, anything to get him away from me. Black mail. He was _blackmailing_ me. I-I…_wasn't_ going to allow that.

I opened my eyes and glared up at him, "Because I--" my voice hitched and I shoved him away. It didn't do much, just made him stagger backward, he had gotten stronger since the last time I saw him.

"because you _what_? Does dear Ashie-boy not know?" he was taunting me now, "does he not know how much he's throwing away? She's your _best friend_, or at least she's _one of them_." He didn't sound nearly as calm as he had when he first came in here, "Do you think you can just make someone _worry_ like that."

My eyes narrowed, "And why the hell do you _care_?" It was hard keeping the anger in. I wanted to punch him in the face, "You didn't even know her that well!"

He just shook his head, "You're right, I didn't. But I sure as hell know when you've done something stupid and it's _hurting_ someone. Ash, why shouldn't I know? Brock knows doesn't he?"

And now he was bringing another one of my friends into this, "And so what if he does?! Again, why the damn hell do you _care_." I took a step towards him, raising my hand. He didn't move, he didn't even try to step out of the _way_.

"Ash, I've known you since you were--_we were_--kids!" His voice rose, and that initially was what stopped me. It _had_ to be. I lowered my hand and he relaxed slightly, "I've got every right to know."

"No you don't."

"Yeah I _do_." He stepped towards me again, "give me a reason why I _shouldn't_ know." He had a confident smirk on his face, like he _knew_ I couldn't come up with an answer.

"Because I can't tell you." Unfortunately for him I _could_.

"So something _is_ going on." He sounded like he had just achieved something. Wait. Crap. He _did_. He--

"Yeah, and what exactly _is_ going on here?" We both jumped when Brock appeared in the doorway, eyeing us both with this weirdly tired look on his face, "Or I guess I should say, how did_ you_," he motioned to Gary, "get in here?"

Gary shrugged his shoulders, still slightly shocked by Brock's sudden appearance, but he managed to say something none-the-less. "How'd I get in? Through the door like any sane person."

Brock let out a sigh at that, "I _mean_ how'd you get past me? I was downstairs in the lobby. There's no other way for you to get in."

"There is," Gary shot back, "If you figured out from your rival--and best friend's mom that her son was moving, going away for a _long, long_ time without even giving a damn but to say so in a stupid _answering machine message.' _I heard it there, he _was_ pissed. But how did he--

"How did you--"

"I was the one who heard it," Gary clarified, "I was in your house, gramps said he left something there, your mom was out at the Green House."

It felt like I was trapped in a box that was somehow--_somehow_--getting smaller and smaller from some _stupid_ trick.

And then he had the nerve to say it so casually, "So care to tell me what the hell's going on?" He reached into his pocket for another cigarette and his lighter, lighting it as he waited for one of us to speak.

I definitely didn't want to, and Brock knew that, so he sighed and shook his head, "How do you know something's going on in the first place? Are you sure you just aren't overreacting?"

That wasn't what he wanted to hear, I could tell from the sudden gnawing on his end of the cigarette--which was _still_ disgusting, in my opinion--and the narrowing of his eyes. And for a moment he just _stared_ at us. Then slowly he started to speak, "_Riiiight_. If what I didn't already mention wasn't already enough to prove it." He paused, drawing out the conversation much longer than it needed to be, "It's also the fact that you aren't allowed to tell me. Oh, and," he puffed out, sending a trail of smoke into the air, "there's a ticket on the dining room table for a direct trip to Hoenn." He took a long drag from his cigarette that seemed to make up for him saying 'you know I'm right, so spill'.

"Well I might just want to visit May, y'know." I started, coughing uncomfortably and stepping back, "I heard she was p-pregnant." Didn't help that I stuttered.

"Yeah I heard too," he took another drag of his cigarette, "and I also heard that Misty might be going."

I clenched my fist at that, "So _what_? It's not like you two to _talk_--how do you know that."

Gary raised an eyebrow at that and stayed silent for a moment before saying, "Just another thing I overheard. News spreads fast in a small town," his eyes narrowed, "a place you seem to be avoiding."

_'because I need to.'_

Not that I could say that outloud.

"Is there any other reason you want to know, besides out of the _goodness_ _of your heart_?" Brock suddenly asked, though he didn't sound angry, just tired…and…_amused_?

Gary noticed the tone of voice as well and instead of answering it directly he took another drag of his cigarette. "I'm going to Littleroot town, to visit Professor Birch and to do a little more research in the region, since I really didn't get much of a chance to go there." He puffed out the smoke and I _really_ felt like coughing. Or at least taking the stupid cigarette and smashing it against the wall like he had done with the first one.

"A-_and_? Wh-what does that have to do with why _we're_ g-going there?" I couldn't help but stutter again, he was almost glaring at me…but in a lazy way. Like he didn't really care, but that he cared enough to actually be _angry_. He was being a hypocrite.

He puffed out again, sending another cloud of smoke into the air, before speaking, "I might just stop by and congratulate them as well. Y'know, I don't know this Drew guy that well, but I _did_ talk to him." Figures he would, "And he's interesting. Knows a lot more than I _thought_ he would, but eh. That and I never expected him to be the _father_ type."

I laughed at that, "Like you are either." But just as the words left my mouth I _knew_ they weren't funny. Gary stiffened completely for a moment. I already knew how he felt about a family--he _didn't_ want one. And I just rubbed it in his face.

Brock just looked confused, "Well then we might cross paths," he glanced behind him, "I suppose you've figured out enough to know something's up, but like Ash told you earlier--we can't tell you." He hadn't even heard me say that, but he probably assumed I did from what Gary said.

"And?" Gary was pulling the same stunt I was, "So what? What if I figure it out anyway? It can't be _that_ hard." That's when I heard footsteps and talking, it sounded like Sabrina.

Wait, she was here too? That meant we were late. The look on Brock's face--half panicked, but half happy--told me that _yeah_ I was kinda late now, but that we were lucky it was Sabrina--he could stall her if he needed to.

"And I'm guessing I should get out of here now." Gary stated. It should've been a question, but it sounded like an everyday comment. He dropped the barely-used cigarette on the floor, smashing it with his foot, then threw out a pokeball, "C'mon out Alakazam." The Psychic type appeared instantaneously in a flash of red light. It looked at me briefly, then Brock, then finally up at it's trainer. Gary smiled at it briefly before saying, "Take me back to the lab. I'm done here."

With a final look at me he teleported away. And the footsteps I heard suddenly got louder. Not that that wasn't expected, she probably noticed the use of a Psychic type, especially at this range.

A few seconds later and the door to my now-bare apartment banged open, "Brock, Ash, is everything okay in here?!" a moment later and the lavender haired Gym Leader entered the room. She was panting, just slightly, and she looked tired. Her hair was up in a long archer-like ponytail, and she was wearing something _simple_ for once: A dark maroon shirt that hung down below her waist, with black shorts underneath. Scratch that--_really _simple clothes. At least for her. But she was still wearing her boots.

"We're fine Sabrina," Brock said with a smile as he walked over to her, "just talking." She eyed him for a moment and his smile almost faltered, but then just like that she gave in.

"Good," she looked past Brock, over at me, "Ash Lance wants to speak with you--I wouldn't make him wait any longer."

I hesitantly nodded my head, walking forward, "Y-Yeah okay. I should get going." I nodded my head to Brock, "Thanks for helping me pack. It's kinda…_hard_ doing this by myself."

Brock nodded his head as a 'you're welcome', but when I walked by him he squeezed my shoulder and said softly, "We'll talk more later, right?" I stiffened a little, but nodded my head again. Sabrina had overheard, I _knew_ she had. She was looking at me weird now, but she wasn't trying to invade my mind like she usually did if something bugged me.

Trust, but do not overly trust. Care, but do not overly care. _That_ was Lance's motto.

I walked out the door to my apartment, and soon I found myself in the lobby and over by the door, leaning against the wall, was Lance. He straightened up once he saw me and quickly motioned for me to follow him outside. I complied easily enough, after all he didn't _look_ mad.

_'…But he could be.' _And I didn't want that. I already got on his nerves enough as it was…I _really_ didn't need that.

I stepped out into the sunlight, shielding my eyes momentarily before I was roughly dragged--or pushed, I couldn't tell--over to the farside of the building, "You," he started, "are late."

Was that all he was mad about?

I shrugged my shoulders, "S-Sorry…I was just…thinking."

He shook his head, running a hand through his still spiky, but-not-as-much-as-it-had-been, hair. Then he looked back at me, "About _what_?" he stared at me for only a moment before answering his own question, "You _do_ know the reason we're going to Petalburg, don't you?"

I stiffened and nodded my head, "Yes sir, I do."

His eyes narrowed, "Good," he put on his sunglasses and fiddled momentarily with his shirt collar--he wasn't used to wearing normal clothes, especially not one of his _many, maaaaaany_ capes. But he had to here. If people saw _him_ then that definitely wouldn't be good. Too much attention, we didn't need attention. He coughed lightly and continued on, "that means--even _if_ your friends are there--you cannot speak loosely to them, understand? Remember the motto."

I nodded my head and repeated it outloud, "Trust, but do not overly trust. Care, but do not overly care." I felt my heart twist, though, as I said it. How could I _not_ trust my friends? How could I _not_ care what happened to them? Yeah I still _had_ the ability to do both things: but I couldn't think of them as more than just bystanders, as _civilians_. They were just as strong as me--Misty was a _Gym Leader_, Drew and May were top coordinators, Gary wasn't just a normal trainer either.

The only one I had to worry about was Max. But then again he probably wasn't even there, _'Or at least that's what May told me…after--' _

"Don't look gloomy either, while we're there." Lance snapped me back to reality, "I _don't_ want them worrying about you either."

I clenched my fist and said slowly, "I'm _not_ going to make them worry about me. But they're going to anyway. Why the crap do we have to follow that stupid motto again?" Really I couldn't even call it a _motto_. It was more like a _rule_.

"Because," I tensed immediately at the chilling sound of Lance's voice, "It's the safest way. _And_ because I said so. _I'm_ the leader here. Not you. You don't have to play hero. You _can't_ play hero. The other members are probably going to show up there soon, anyway. Or they could already be there--I will not tolerate it, understand?"

I wanted to roll my eyes but he'd probably hit me if I did. So instead I nodded my head, "Yeah…I mean, yes sir, I got it."

"Good, I'd like you to start using your head more as well, as the future leader of the Kanto Branch I'd hate to see you make a fool of yourself." I flinched at the warning and nodded my head. Lance didn't even look at me then, instead he turned around and said, "This will also be your first time meeting the others. You remember don't you? Where they're from?"

I nodded my head, "From Johto and…Orre…right?"

Again he nodded his head, "Yes. They have different rules than we do, but we have common principles. And _that motto_ is one of them. So you'd best follow it. Lest you make me look too lenient."

Then he walked back out around the building, and I followed a few seconds later. Sure he was _Lance_ the Great Dragon Master and the supposed Leader of the Kanto Elite Four--but he didn't need to be such a mind controlling, rule obsessing--

"Lance, Ash," I looked up to see Brock and Sabrina standing by the huge truck that had all my things stored in it. Sabrina stepped forward, "we're ready to leave on your orders, sir." She bowed slightly to Lance before stepping back next to Brock.

And for some reason, when I stepped into the car directly behind the truck, the motto kept running through my head _'Trust, but do not overly trust. Care, but do not overly care'_

I had the feeling that that was going to be hard to follow. And not just for me.

--------------------------

**Gary's POV**

I let out a groan as I sat down on the rather low--and really _really_ tattered looking--chair in front of my computer. I swiveled around once, returning Alakazam to his pokeball, before reaching for another cigarette in my pocket. But I stopped myself.

Instead I swiveled back around to face the computer and clicked on the phone icon. I _needed_ to call someone. _Who_ it didn't matter, but it did. It _did_. I could call Delia--Ash wouldn't be happy though. I _could_ call Gramps, that'd just annoy him probably, or I could even call _Misty_ and have Ash outraged when I told her what I found out.

Not like me to be so nice, but then again it wasn't like Ashie-boy to be so secretive either. It was downright unnerving. Screw the fact that _Sabrina_ and even _Brock_ were involved. That just sent off warning bells in my head. _Why them_. Ash, heck maybe even Brock, would've chosen Misty to come with them--not _Sabrina_.

But then they were doing something Ash didn't want Misty to know about. Yup, I'd definitely call her. Just to spite him, or to actually help her out, it didn't matter that much anymore.

I looked up the Cerulean City Gym number up in the phonebook option on the computer, before dialing the number. A few seconds later and a familiar carrot-topped girl--more like _Woman_ now--appeared on screen. She looked like she had _just_ gotten back from the pull, she was wearing a white tank top that I could see her wet bathing suit through.

That didn't seem to bother her though, instead she said with a rather fake happy-voice, "Hello, Gary!" I was surprised she even remembered my name, much less what I looked like, she hadn't really _talked_ to me in almost as long as she hadn't seen Ash.

"Hello to you too, Misty." She heard something in my voice and immediately her happy expression dimmed, "I have some interesting news for you."

"About who?" She couldn't even try to hide the hopefulness in her voice, it was _sad_ really. With Ash, if he did something stupid to someone, especially to one of his friends, it really _did_ hurt them. And yet he never seemed to notice.

"Who do you think?" I answered back, leaning on my elbows and placing my chin over the top of my hands.

"Ash?" Again her voice sounded so hopeful. She _knew_ she was right, "What about Ash? Is he okay? Where is he?"

I let out a sigh, "Yeah he's okay…as far as I can see, he isn't _hurt_, physically, I mean. As for where he's going, you'll actually probably see him."

Her eyes widened, "I-I will?" Her face darkened for a moment, "But _where_ will I see him?"

"In Petalburg, maybe." I said it a little more hesitantly than I would've liked, but it seemed to perk her up a bit.

"Why there?" she asked, leaning towards the vidphone like I was sharing some huge secret with her, "I mean, May's there with Drew but I don't know why else he'd be there. I thought he already congratulated them."

"That's because he _did_. When his mom did, of course." I tried hard not to yawn, I was suddenly _very_ tired, 'But as for why he's there: I don't know."

Her shoulders sulked a bit and she said, lowering her voice even more, "You don't?"

"No, he wouldn't say. Caught him off guard too and he _still_ wouldn't spill." I hadn't meant to sound so casual, but it was the way it came out.

But it made her suspicious, "And exactly _how_ did you 'catch him off guard'? Did you just randomly teleport into his apartment or something?"

That almost made me laugh, "I had the decency to teleport right _outside_ of his apartment, so I wouldn't have to walk that far. One of the others would've noticed. I actually just came back from there, though."

"One of the others? You mean Brock's there?" That was the first thing she picked up on, not that I expected her to ignore it. So I nodded my head, "Why's he there?"

"Ash…he's moving."

Her face paled, "_Why_? Is he being stalked again? I swear if Macey found out where he lived again I'll…!"

I shook my head, raising my hands in effort to try and calm her, "Look I _don't know_. All I know is he's going to Petalburg City. I don't know if he'll take a direct route there, like you, or if he'll go to Littleroot town, or even Slateport City, first. But you can ask him once you get there."

"If I see him," she looked almost defeated now, all her anger flowing out of her just from thinking about _Ash_, and how he would react, "I-I don't know if you remember it--I don't remember you being _there_, but when Ash stopped talking to me…I really th-think he meant avoiding me too. I haven't seen him in _ages_."

No I hadn't been there but I had heard what happened, "You aren't the only one he's been avoiding. His mom too, I'm sure you heard he only came back for that wedding and I heard from Gramps that he's not even calling her that often anymore." For a moment Misty just _stared_ at me with a sad expression on her face. Then slowly she glanced down at her lap, she _really_ looked like she was going to cry.

But she was stronger than that, "I-I see. Are you going back to P-Pallet town? Or should I tell his mom that, instead? Or does she already know?"

"She knows he's leaving." She looked a little relieved to hear that, "he left a message on her answering machine a few days ago--I overheard it. Not that I'd be able to tell her if he didn't." Now she looked slightly confused, "I'm going to Littleroot town for a bit." I explained, "My ship leaves tomorrow which, evidently is when theirs does too."

Theirs meaning Ash's, Brocks, Sabrina's and whoever else went with them.

Misty just looked a little more upset about that, "Y-You mean you don't know what ship they're taking?"

I shook my head, "I saw the date of the ticket in Ash's apartment, but other than that…no I don't know." I looked briefly at the clock at the bottom of the screen: it read 4:15PM, "I have to go now." I apparently cut her off from what she was about to say, "Sorry, gotta…check on a few things."

She nodded her head and mumbled a goodbye before the screen went black. Truthfully I could've talked to her for nearly fifteen more minutes before I really had to do anything. But I _really_ didn't want to see her like that again. An after-shock of what Ash did.

I swiveled away from the computer, to look over at the huge windows on the of the room, "Ashie-boy, you really are an idiot." I muttered out into the quietness of the room, not that anyone could hear me.

"You really don't know when you've hurt someone." I closed my eyes, "especially when they like you as _more_ than 'just a friend'." I covered my eyes with my hand, feeling a horrible headache coming on, which seemed to be happening more and more these days, as I sat there alone.

It wasn't loud, it wasn't even too _quiet_. But really, I felt like I _lost_. It wasn't a loss, like losing to Ash in a pokemon battle. It hurt more than that, "That idiot. He _really_ doesn't know when he's hurt someone. It's gonna be his downfall one day."

And really I hoped against hoped that I was wrong, but I had the odd feeling I was right. And I felt sick. I needed to calm down. I took out yet another cigarette and lit it with lighter, bringing it to my lips and taking a long drag before puffing out the remaining smoke.

Suddenly I envisioned Ash's disgusted face, and it made me--for the third time today--grab the cigarette from my mouth, drop it on the floor, and smash it with my foot.

"You hurt people," I said to myself with a laugh, "but then why the hell do I still _listen_ to you?"

Did I even want to know the answer to that?

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: wasn't exactly planning for this chapter be like this, but I suddenly really, REALLY wanted to do something with Gary, and that just so happened to be doing something in his POV. Also if I got his eye color wrong sorry! I just figured it changes like mine do with whatever color he wears (outfit wise, I mean)…**

**And of course: R&R! Questions? Comments? Loved it? Have CC? Send it in a Review! (Also the next chapter SHOULD be back with what's happening in Petalburg City)**

**-Harmony283**


	9. If Only it were Easy

**Don't**

**Chapter 9**

**By Harmony283**

**Summary: **May, Drew, and Caroline are waiting patiently for the results on May's baby to come back when they hear the news of Max being in an accident. In an effort to calm them both down Drew agrees to go talk with him after he wakes up. Also, who is the one who called Norman and had him on the phone for so long? And will Harley be able to stay hidden from May and Drew?

**Authors Notes: **This chapter…took such a long time (practically two months) to write, and I'm sorry it's been such a long time since an update. I said I'd be busy, and apparently March and April are the go-to busy months for teachers to pile homework on me. Seriously, I can't count how many tests I've had and all that wonderfulness. Not that that matters now, I finally got out of my rut on this chapter and I finished it up. Special thanks to **xDeadPan **who was my only reviewer for the last chapter.

**Note: **Only major change in this is that in the original Norman doesn't tell Max about who it was that called him in the lobby, and he doesn't even get the phone call until the morning after. But since I omitted the entire 'night' scene at the house (which would take place in Chapter 11 or 12) till a later chapter this came early.

* * *

**Drew's POV**

"Wh-what?!" Caroline stood up quickly from her seat on the other side of the room, "Wh-what do you mean Max is here?!" She wasn't even trying to keep her voice down, and now _May_ was trying to stand up as well, but I wouldn't let her do that. My hand squeezed hers and I slowly shook my head. This was something she had to worry about later. The baby came first.

But she looked like she _wanted_ to worry about it _now_. I couldn't really blame her though, what were the chances of him getting hurt while she was here getting a checkup? Pretty slim chances--that was for sure.

The doctor--a man with blond hair down to his ears and bright yellow eyes covered with glasses--whispered a few more words to Caroline before she slowly sat back down again, "A-Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," the doctor spoke louder, "Your husband--Norman knows. He's out in the lobby, he'll be one of the first to visit Max when he wakes up." He smiled then, but he looked almost stressed about _something_, like he hadn't gotten enough sleep. It was then that I caught sight of his nametag: Jonah Clow was his name.

Who the heck was named _Jonah Clow_?

"I'll also be the main doctor taking care of him, I just wanted to come by and tell you also that his condition, as of right now, has stabilized from what it was when he first came here. He's still unconscious though." Normally a doctor would _try_ to sound sympathetic while saying that. But he didn't sound sympathetic, or even that much worried. It was like he already knew what was going to happen to Max--that he was either going to wake up, or he wasn't.

A doctor wasn't supposed to guess like that. They usually ended up wrong anyway. But from the look on both Caroline's and May's face showed me that they _needed_ to hear that. Then again he _was_ an important part of their family--considering how much he could affect them just by not _contacting_ them--and then to have him get so hurt to the point he needed to go to the _hospital_…

"I…yes…th-thank you for telling us." Caroline tried to smile, but it didn't come out right. It also sounded like she wanted to say something more. But before she could, May filled it in for her.

"What _happened_ to him, though?" her hand squeezed mine, "D-Did it have anything to d-do with the earthquake earlier?"

This made him tense, but only for a moment, "Well…yes, unfortunately it did. I don't know the full details, but he," he looked down at the clipboard he had in his hand, "He somehow got electrocuted." Both May and Caroline gasped at that--and even _I_ was shocked. How could someone stabilize _that_ quickly? "But," he seemed to notice how horrible that sounded just by himself, "It was only a small charge, apparently. Most of the charge left his body on the way over here." He glanced at the only clock in the room and then said rather bluntly, "Now I have to leave, to check on other patients. I'll notify you--or your husband--if anything else happens."

Then he turned around and left.

Leaving us here, alone in the room, with nothing to do but _wait_. Wait for test results to see if the baby was fine, and results on Max's condition.

May squeezed my hand even harder this time before saying softly, "I-I can't believe it. _Electrocuted_? How could he have gotten--" Caroline made a strangled sound and May immediately shut up. Or at least she stopped talking about _that_, "Where's dad anyway?" I knew she already knew, but it seemed like a good way to get her, and Caroline's, mind off of what she almost said—of what we just found out.

"I-In the lobby…I-I think." Caroline squeezed the fabric of her dress, "He _said_ he would come by, after all. D-do you think he knows the full details on what happened?"

"I don't know why he wouldn't," I answered, "He could've seen it happen." Crap, that wasn't going to make anything better, and from May's glare I could _tell_ that.

"I-If he really _does_ know, then he'd call mom. They allow cellphones in here, right?" May said, tearing her hateful gaze away from me and focusing a softer one on Caroline.

But Caroline shook her head, "No th-they don't."

"And why not?"

"The Machines." I said, "I know it affects some of 'em. And they can't have that."

May almost glared at me again, but when Caroline nodded her head in agreement she instead looked down at the bed.

It felt like hours almost, before one of us spoke again. But again it was on the same topic, "When do you think he'll wake up?" May asked slowly, still looking down at the bed, "I-I mean, they said he was still unconscious, will he stay that way for a few days o-or…?"

Caroline didn't say anything, just tightened her grip even more on her dress. This wasn't easy for her to talk about, but May _wanted_ to talk about it. I couldn't blame either of them but…

"I can't imagine him being out for more than two days," I reassured May, even though I really hadn't ever been in a situation like this before, "You said before when you traveled with Ash that his Pikachu electrocuted him sometimes, right? And he wound up fine in a few hours, right?"

May nodded her head, "Yeah, but…something tells me this's different."

"I guess it is, but I really highly doubt he'll be here long. He might even wake up today." I tried to reassure her, hoping against hoping that it actually sounded like I meant it.

May let out a sigh and mumbled, "Don't say that unless you're sure about it, Drew." But she didn't sound angry, just…relieved. Or a little tired. _Something_.

"May, maybe you need to lay down," Caroline noticed it too; "You look a little pale."

May's free hand immediately went to her stomach, "I guess…I am a little. But I wanna see Max when he gets up!"

"I know you do, honey, but we can't leave until you get the results back." Caroline chided, but it didn't sound as strong as it probably should have.

"W-Will you see him for me, then?"

"I-I…_want to_, but…" Caroline trailed off, looking over at me.

I let out a sigh and nodded my head, "Why don't I just go?" this time I was the one who squeezed May's hand harder, "Just…tell me if anything comes up, okay? If the results get back before then." Which they probably would, if Max didn't wake up, but still…

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Caroline immediately shot up from the chair and opened it, and there standing in the doorway was Jovi. She looked sad--she _had_ been with Max after all, when he got hurt, or at least she had been nearby--but relieved as well.

She walked into the room and smiled, "Hi! I just wanted to, um; see…how the baby's doing? Do you know yet?" she was being blunt, but oddly enough she was being _polite_ about it.

"O-Oh, we don't know yet. But…come in…sit down." Caroline pointed to the only other chair in the room, which was also right next to the bed. Jovi complied immediately and walked over to the chair, sitting down.

"Do you know anything about Max yet?" May immediately asked, making Jovi nearly fall out of her chair. She _really _shouldn't ask things so quickly.

"Ah…um…" Jovi shifted a bit, looking down at her lap, "Do _you_ know what happened to him? I-I mean, I know someone told you but…" she trailed off, looking from May, to me, to Caroline. But neither Caroline nor May spoke.

So I spoke for them, "We heard he somehow got electrocuted, and that he wasn't awake yet, if that's what you mean."

Her eyes narrowed for a moment as she looked back down at her lap, "I…I see." She closed her eyes, but only briefly, "But he'll be fine! He'll probably even wake up today!" She was smiling now, and oddly enough she seemed more convincing than that doctor had.

_'That's probably because she knows him, though.'_ I thought as I watched both May and Caroline nodded their heads in agreement.

"We were just talking about g-going to see him, wh-when he wakes up, of course." Caroline murmured softly, "B-But we don't know when that will be so…"

"So it's best you stay here, right?" And suddenly Jovi sounded desperate, or at least her voice did. Her expression was still happy. "Until you know everything, I'm definitely sure they'll tell us, I mean I-I was there when it happened and they wouldn't even let _me_ in to see him."

Now _that_ was interesting.

"They wouldn't?" Both May and me asked at nearly the same time, giving each other side glances before turning our attention back to her.

She just shook her head and said softly, "Nope. I-I doubt they'll let anyone in, unless they're a _special case_." It almost sounded as if she knew someone was in there with him at this very moment, "They won't let Norman in t-to see him either. Th-then again," she looked at Caroline, "he was talking on the phone earlier…wh-when I walked by him. Was someone supposed to call?"

And now she was trying to change the subject.

--

**Max's POV**

"You aren't planning on leaving, are you?" I muffled voice asked from the other side of the room, making me suddenly _very_ aware that I was waking up. Waking up but not able to _get_ up. It felt like I was being held down, or at least it felt like I suddenly gained about fifteen or twenty pounds.

"Not until he wakes up," I heard another, more familiar voice closer to me, "I'm _not_ going to leave until then."

The other voice sighed, "Look, I'm only allowed to bring in people who are _special cases_--y'know, his _family_. You aren't his family, and once his father gets done talking on the phone he'll _want_ to see him."

"And? You're saying _I'm_ not a special case?" I definitely recognized this voice. It was--

"I'm not saying you aren't--I'm just saying _they_ don't know you are. Do you want them knowing?" I sensed that the person closest to me wanted to say something but was cut off; "_Yeah_ his dad might not recognize you, but what about the others?"

"Look I'll _leave_ when he wakes up. You can stall him a little longer, can't you?" Now the voice next to me sounded on-edge. Like he was almost threatening the other person. There was no doubt in my mind now that I _knew_ who the other person was. No doubt whatsoever.

The farthest voice sighed again, "Fine, fine, just _get out_ right when he wakes up, okay? Are you listening?" I heard the annoyance there, but I also heard the scrapping legs of a chair along the flooring. It seemed like whoever was closest to me was pulling their chair closer.

"Then I guess I'll be leaving soon," the voice—now _so_ familiar, but I still couldn't quite place it—closest to me said before I felt a hand touch my shoulder, "Max? Max you're up, aren't you? It's me, Harley."

That's when I knew I had to force myself awake. He was _worried_. And he knew I was awake or at least conscious and _trying_ to open my eyes, which was almost the same thing. After a few minutes of just trying, I managed to crack them open. I could faintly see a purple and flesh colored blob hanging over my head. I already knew it was Harley, but the fact that he was _there_—and so close to me—made me feel like I _could_ open my eyes. Well, at least I could open them even more.

But when I tried to open them any further it felt like I was trying to lift weights, or at least they were weighted down by something. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew they had probably drugged me when I came here, just in case I woke up.

'_**You weren't even supposed to wake up today.' **_Gardevoir murmured, her connection was weaker than normal, but then again I _was_ tired, and she was still at the Pokemon center. Or at least I thought she was.

"Max." Harley started again, running his fingers through my bangs, "Good. I wanted you to…wake up while I was here." He let out a relieved sigh before turning to the other man in the room, "Jonah, you might as well call whoever's here in to see him. I highly doubt he wants to be alone now."

I couldn't really be surprised when I heard Jonah's name. It was almost expected for him to be here. He was like our personal doctor, or something. Regardless, what Harley said was true—I _didn't _want to be alone. I didn't want Harley to leave, like I knew he was going to. He _had_ to leave or else things could get very ugly.

I knew he had even less time with me when I heard the door shut. It would only be a matter of minutes before my dad, mom, or even maybe May or Drew showed up. I tried hard to open my eyes wider, so I could see Harley even more clearly, and it almost worked this time.

"H-Harley…" I called out, feeling him stand up. He stopped midway and sat down again, reaching across the bed to brush the bangs away from my eyes again. Then he gripped my shoulder firmly and squeezed it.

"I have to go." He murmured, "I have your room number, the card to get in it and everything. I'll get your things." For a moment I didn't understand what he was talking about, but he continued, "The hotel actually isn't that far from here. You'll like it when you see it. I'll try to show it to you when you get out, okay? You'll be staying with me for the rest of however long we're here for." He sounded way too serious for his own good, but I knew that what he was saying was half because of doctor's orders and half simply because he wanted me close by.

'_Not that I can blame him.' _I slowly closed my eyes again, feeling suddenly very tired, _'when we're apart for too long something bad…always…happens…'_ I tried hard to keep myself conscious, I _had_ to stay conscious. Especially when I felt something press against my forehead. I could guess what it was, but that was dangerous. I couldn't think like that now—if I even _could_ think clearly.

I hadn't even heard the door close but for a few minutes I knew I was alone. But that lasted only a few minutes before the door opened again. "Max?" for a second I didn't recognize the voice, but then I did. It was Drew.

Wait, why was _Drew_ here?

"You're probably wondering why I'm here." Obviously, since I _did_ just ask myself that. "Well May's here too, your mom's with her though—it's about the baby. Your dad _should_ be coming but they said he was on the phone."

That…surprised me, _'Why would dad be on the phone?' _

"It's weird, but I guess he has his reasons." I tried to open my eyes so I could see the expression on his face, but I could already guess. He probably ran into him in the lobby, and it probably didn't go well. "But that's not…" he trailed off, "I wanted to ask you something." He paused for a moment before adding on, "If you can talk."

I tried to force my eyes open again, and this time I actually succeeded—without them feeling like dead weights. I looked over at him and he seemed faintly surprised. But it passed quickly and he glanced at the door quickly before saying, "How did you get electrocuted?" Somehow I could tell that _wasn't _his original question, or at least it wasn't the one he had when he first walked into the room. He had _that look_ in his eyes and I knew then what he originally wanted to ask.

And he somehow knew I couldn't answer it. Not truthfully, anyway. Of course I wouldn't be able to. If I did then Harley would be brought up, and that _couldn't_ happen. I couldn't bring up how I was traveling with him, and how I _had_ been traveling with him for however many years it's been since I met him in Lilycove City—

But he needed an answer. So I opened my mouth, surprised again by how easy the movement suddenly was, and tried to speak, "accident." The lie was already forming in my mind, even though my voice didn't want to work as well, "touched…loose circuit."

Drew nodded his head, thinking over what I had just, and made a non-commental "Mmm." Before turning and looking at the door again. He knew someone was out there, it was probably dad. Or maybe it was Jonah again, I didn't know. I couldn't see that far. I didn't have my glasses on.

The door eventually opened and in walked a mass of blond hair and peach skin wearing a white coat. It was Jonah. He cleared his throat and said, almost like he was offended, "I see you're fully awake now." His eyes focused on Drew, "and Norman wants to see you, of course. But he won't when you're in here."

Drew grunted and immediately stood up, "That doesn't surprise me." He muttered, shaking his head before saying out loud, "Well May and your mom'll be happy to hear you look like you're doing better. I'll…just…tell them the good news." He didn't sound too thrilled about it though, and I had to wonder again just how badly his run-in with my dad had been. They probably just saw each other in the hallway, and they probably hadn't even said a word to each other.

The door closing brought me back to attention enough to see that I was alone in the room with Jonah, who, when he got closer, looked extremely peeved about something, "You really do look like your father." He remarked offhandedly, shrugging of the white coat he was wearing.

He obviously didn't expect me to respond and instead continued on, "But you don't act a thing like him." He sat down on the seat that Drew just occupied and checked my pulse with his hand, seeing if it matched what the machine did. "Heart rate's normal…I suggest you try and move that mouth of yours, form some words, your father doesn't look too happy and I doubt he'd want to get anymore bad news."

I opened my mouth as instructed; my tongue didn't feel as thick and clumsy as it had a few minutes ago. The words were slow, though, when I tried to form them. But I managed to succeed after a few times, "Happy?" I asked, it was only one word, the ending word of the sentence that was still half in my head, but Jonah got it.

"Yup, that's good enough. But anyway, I guess I should give you this before your father comes in. He could be here any minute now so," he paused for a moment, reaching into his pants pocket before pulling out a thin rectangular disk, "Here." He grabbed my hand and turned it palm-up, placing the disk in my hand before closing it, "Don't lose it."

"What…?" I tried to get a closer look at the disk, but my arm still felt too heavy to lift.

"It's something that might come in handy later. I…" he looked away, "I don't want to tell you where I got it. Just…show it to Harley and he'll know. You'll have to decode it either way, but since you have the other part of it already decoded it shouldn't be too hard."

What he said still confused me, I wanted to ask him again what the heck it was—yeah it probably had some sort of valuable information locked in it that needed a special code to break but unless they told me what the other half was it'd probably take a while to get the right code. Wasn't impossible, no, but it was close to it.

"I should probably get going." Jonah stood up again, "I promised _someone_," his face tinted a light shade of pink, "that I would call since I left in such a hurry to get here so I'll just go and do that now!" he laughed nervously and at the same time almost shyly as he struggled to put on his doctor's coat again. But he didn't get very far before I formed the words on my lips.

"It's Skye, right?" My lips twitched into a smile as Jonah let out an embarrassed cough, "She'll be mad."

He grimaced at that, "Don't remind me please. Knowing her she'll probably take the nearest flying type and fly all the way here if I don't call—"

I couldn't help but want to laugh at that. "She _is_ your girlfriend though." And it was true. They should just get married already with how long they've been together. "She's…got every right to worry." My voice cracked and my words tumbled over each other a little quickly but he heard me. He couldn't pretend that he didn't.

But he didn't respond. Not that he could. My soft laughter nearly died when the handle on the door to our room opened and Norman—Dad—appeared in the doorway. He had an overly strained look on his face, which even more killed my laughter, and he _didn't_ look like he wanted to be here. Or anywhere near here.

"Ah, Max you're…up." He sounded relieved, but he was giving Jonah this weird look when he kept adjusting his coat. Jonah didn't meet his eyes though, and instead nodded his head in a stiff manner before slipping out the door.

"Dad?" I choked out the word. It was suddenly very hard to talk again. It got worse as he got closer, until he was sitting on the chair that Jonah, Drew, and Harley had sat in.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. Drew said you weren't talking, though. But that's good too." He looked like he really didn't believe what he was thinking, "Wouldn't it be nice to have everything just go and fix itself easily?" he asked almost randomly, and for the first time I saw how _tired_ he looked. Not angry, not annoyed, not tense, but tired.

He wanted a reply, though, I could tell he did. So I spoke, my voice trembling slightly as I tried to concentrate on the words, "Nothing's…like that." I knew it probably wasn't what he wanted to hear, but I didn't think he'd like it if I lied to him, or if I agreed with him now.

"I know that." He let out a sigh and dropped his head into his hands, "I _know_ that. But it would be nice."

"It…would." I decided to agree with him now, just to see his reaction.

"But it won't happen." His voice was muffled, but I could see his shoulders tense, "It won't happen and it won't happen and it _won't_." he lifted his head from his hands and looked me in the eye, "Do you understand?"

That hurt. That _hurt_. It sounded like he was angry with me for something I had no clue about. I had to wonder who the heck he was on the phone with before he got in here because whoever it was just made him ten times worse than he was before.

"No of course you don't," he muttered to himself, "Never mind, forget I said that." He broke his gaze from mine and I knew he didn't want me to talk. I knew it but I wanted to talk. I _wanted_ to because he was angry and he was silently accusing me of something in his head, I could see it in the way his eyes occasionally flickered on my face before flickering away.

"Dad?" I started, making him turn to me. Whatever words I had wanted to say—all about how I _did_ know what he was talking about—fled instantly. Instead I asked, "Who was on the phone?"

Whatever angry flicker in his eyes completely died, "I wasn't—"

"J—the doctor told me. Drew did too. Who…?" I knew bringing Drew into this wasn't a good idea, but that didn't even seem to faze him. I didn't expect him to answer me at first, or at all, even. But he did after a few minutes of just the soundless ticking of the wall clock.

He answered me and honestly I was surprised at what I heard. Surprised but a little confused, I didn't recognize the name, but I knew it was someone important.

"Naomi." Dad muttered, saying it like it was some dreaded disease that he knew was going to kill him, "your grandmother. The one you haven't seen in fifteen years."

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 9. Oddly enough I had the first 7 pages of this typed up for over a month now, but I got stuck. Why I always get stuck on page 5 or page 7 on my stories I don't know, it just happens. **

**As always R&R! Comments, Questions, loved it, have Critique? Send it via review! I'd also like to say (and yes I looked all this up and I do pay attention to it) that 9 people have this on alerts and 6 have it on their favs, and yet out of all those people only a few of them have reviewed for this fanfic. If you like it so much (like I hope you would if you've alerted it/faved it) then why don't you review for it? It would make me happy just hear from those people, since it makes me happy that they like this. It's a real motivation even though, like I've said before, I'm mostly updating this for fun. **

**-Harmony283**


	10. Unwanted Phonecall

**Don't **

**Chapter Ten**

**By Harmony283**

**Summary: **As Norman waits for news on Max (or rather, to get up enough 'courage' to go see him) he finds an interesting article in the newspaper. Shortly afterwards he gets an unexpected phone call from an unexpected someone, and to make matters worse, that someone is coming for a visit tomorrow. Who is it, and why is Norman so upset about it?

**Authors Note: **I'll admit this chapter was absolute _hell_ to write. Especially when the stupid computer thinks it's fun to delete every other sentence periodically. –sighs- But yeah, sorry for the lateness, um, that's…all I can really say. But yes, I still have interest in this story. I'm just now working on some 'prequels' for it. (read the A/N at the end if you're interested in what those are).

**Note: **Well as I said, my computer had an absolute field day with this chapter (with the whole periodically deleting stuff). Maybe it's because this was the first thing I typed up when I got my laptop (it certainly isn't anymore, but it was way back when I started on it). Not only that, I had to go back and rewrite this _twice_ because I didn't like the way some stuff turned out. But at least this version is marginally better than the others. And it has a slightly funny scene at the end.

Also sorry in advance if Norman sounds OOC…or at least…he sounds that way to me XP

--

**Norman's POV**

When I saw that man, whatever his name was, carry my son out of the collapsed building I had to say I was a little more than just worried. Yes I was mad at Max—my own _son—_for not calling us or contacting us in over a year. But it was _because _he was my son I cared—he was _hurt_, and they wouldn't even let me see him.

And now I was sitting here in the front lobby thumbing through the newspaper in attempts to keep my mind off the fact that both my children were in the hospital now. One just for a check up, and the other…I didn't even know.

'_**Isn't doing much good though, is it?' **_My conscience asked, sounding almost bored.

I gritted my teeth and responded back,_ "It's more helpful than just sitting here'_ If I was just sitting here I would be going over the twenty worst case scenarios even though some couldn't even happen.

'_**But some of them can'**_ My conscience had to oh-so-kindly point out.

'_You aren't making this much better for me either.' _I said, thankfully _not_ outloud, before letting out a sigh and concentrating once more on the paper in front of me. I had already gone through the regional news, the city's news, as well as how Hoenn's economy was doing. And now I was on international news. The main thing, from many of the headlines in the paper and on the news, was the talk of another evil organization bent on world domination rising again. Its base, as usual, was in Orre. They didn't even try to deny this fact. After all, Orre never sent any of their news out of just their region, like the others did. Unless of course it was something _major_, or they had already taken care of the problem. But even then it was rare that we would ever hear any of it. It made me wonder, though, if Max was up to date on what was going on—he traveled through the region recently, he _should_ know.

That's when my eyes fell on one particular article, titled "Shard Mountain Incident" then right underneath it in slightly smaller print "Possible proof that there _is _a new criminal uprising in Orre" It immediately caught my attention, why _wouldn't_ it, I wouldn't know. But it did and I continued reading:

It's well known now, or at least highly suspected, that any and all crimes are in some way shape or form related to the supposedly new uprising of criminals that are far more deadly than any other we've seen so far. As with any crime, there are eye witness accounts of them, and one particular similarity sticks out. Men and woman of any age dressed all in black with a purple capital N plastered somewhere on their outfits. This repeated insignia proves even more evidence that this is indeed a gang, deadlier than Kanto's original Team Rocket, and Hoenn's elusive Team Magma and Aqua (all of which disbanded at one point or another).

And of course, the base of their organizations _has_ to be in Orre. Or at least that's popular belief—belief that Orre itself isn't even attempting to deny. Not that it can bring about any proof stating that their base _isn't_ in Orre, when, after all the proof lies in recently released information of an attack not just two months ago. This horrible incident, nicked-named the "Shard Mountain Incident" or SMI happened in Shard Town, a small mining town located along the mountainous route east of Mt. Battle.

The attack itself focused more on Shard Mountain, or at least one particular cave leading into Shard Mountain. This particular cave was one many of the villagers worked in, extracting precious shards that are used in the making of various highly expensive and very rare jewelry among other things. This same cave was bombed from the inside. Previously this cave never drew the interest to criminal organizations like Team Snagem or the widely known Cipher. So why did they decide to strike in the first place?

Upon closer research on the town it's revealed that Wes and Rui—the duo that brought down the first Cipher—made their home there, and were living peacefully with their eight year old daughter Anca and their then-unborn son Seth. The thing is, from what the locals said, that they hadn't been the target "for years", even after the reformation of Cipher. So why would they be the targets now, in this attack? That's where another interesting bit of information comes in.

It's also confirmed, though hesitantly, that during the attack on Shard Mountain Wes and Rui had two visitors. Not much is known about these visitors, or at least the villagers wouldn't say. Only one trainer visiting at the time told us a little more. One was said to have "an extremely powerful Psychic type—I think a Gardevoir" the trainer stated while the other had "a huge black Skarmory."

These two trainers appeared to have had a significant role on the eventual running-out of the villains that staged the attack. How just these two alone managed it is something to truly think about, but regardless this was an outstanding victory for them. Not a single life was lost on either side, but that—due to an ill-placed bomb, the one believed to have caused the explosion—the Admin in charge was severely injured, though their name wasn't given.

It surprises me to think that this would be the first grand news that Orre gives to us, but then we should be lucky they even let it out, since to them secrecy is the social norm when it comes to major events such as this. But regardless of that, this information is no less startling. It in fact slaps an all ready staggering truth in our faces. If this isn't proof that _something's_ going on in the world, the quite honestly I don't know what is.

-_Meagan Edwards_

I slowly placed the paper down in the vacant seat next to me, taking in all the information I had just read. Did Max know about this incident? Was he there when it happened? And…what if that Gardevoir was—no, it _couldn't_ be his. He was strong but, no, he couldn't be _that_ strong.

'_**But you never know.' **_My conscience pointed out, _**'There's nothing there saying it can't be his.' **_

I shook my head, _'It _can't_ be his! It just can't—there are other people out there with a Gardevoir.' _

'_**Well you certainly don't have any confidence in him, do you? You're horrible.' **_

I chose to ignore that comment, and really I couldn't answer it even if I wanted to, because just at that moment my cell phone started ringing. I hastily pulled it out, not even checking the number first, before pressing the 'talk' button and pressing it to my ear. This would be a welcome against wondering _what_ was going on with my son.

"Hello, Norman speaking." I said formally, waiting for the other person on the end of the line to reply. To say anything that made me know they heard me. Eventually they did. But it wasn't what I was expecting, not in the least.

"Well I would assume it would be you I was speaking to, after all I _did_ call your cellphone for a reason." My hand tightened almost immediately at the cocky comment—I couldn't miss it—the tone, and the sudden tenseness I felt in my body.

"Mother?" I knew it was probably strange, I hadn't heard my voice sound this—this _weak_ since…since the last time I spoke with her, "Why…? Why are you calling me?"

"Wel I would've liked to call you on your home phone, but obviously no one's home. I'd ask why but I suppose I'll have to figure it out when I get there." She sounded both reprimanding, and…almost _bored_. But what caught me more off guard was what she actually _said_.

"When you get here?"

"I'm coming for a visit." It sounded like she was trying to remind of something, even though I was _certain_ I had never—not once—had anyone remotely close to her call me and tell me, "I'm in Hoenn anyway, so I wanted to drop by." Suddenly she grew quiet and for a laughable moment I thought she had hung up on me. But then, softly, she added on, "I haven't seen you in a while. I've been…_meaning_…to contact you. Just—I was here and…"

"where is _here_?" I found myself interrupting her, "How close are you?"

For a moment she didn't answer—and again I thought she had hung up—but then she _did_ and she sounded irritated, "I'm close enough so that I can be there by tomorrow, or maybe even the next day. But really, dear, have you ever learned to talk on the phone _nicely_?"

I let out a sigh, "_yes_ mother, I know how to. But I…right now _isn't_ exactly the best time."

"For me to call? I can understand if you're about to go up against a trainer…" she trailed off, "But that isn't it, is it?" It surprised me that she even _asked_. She never asked why I was irritated before. No. she usually hung up.

"I'd say right now isn't a good time for that—or for you to be visiting. So _no _I'm not about to go up against a trainer. I…" I closed my eyes briefly, "I haven't gone up against a challenger in a while. I probably should. But that's not the point."

"Then what _is_? You sound like you haven't gotten any sleep."

"Not much," I couldn't deny answering that, since it _had_ been hard getting to sleep these past few nights, "But I—right now isn't a good time because…I'm at the hospital." I knew she wouldn't like having to ask me _why _again, so I continued on, "Yes, I'm fine. I wouldn't be talking to you if I wasn't. And Caroline is fine as well."

"Then May…?" Mother questioned, "I heard Max was traveling now—"

"No, he's home for the moment." I didn't really know how she knew that. After all she hadn't contacted us since he was only a year old, "Yes May is here, but she isn't serious. Max…I'm not sure if he's awake yet."

"What happened?" My hand tightened even more around the phone at the obvious concern in her voice. She _always_ cared about Max—more than she cared about me, and definitely more than she cared about Caroline and May. It irritated me more than it probably should have.

"May is," I hesitated, "just here for a checkup." If mother really _was_ coming for a visit, then she would find out soon enough about May—_'If she doesn't already know'_ my conscious sneered before I roughly pushed it aside—"And Max is…I'm not sure, but like I said, he hasn't woken up yet. They believe he got…shocked. Not severely but, enough to knock him unconscious."

This time I really thought she had hung up. But again she surprised me by saying, in a slightly more distant voice, "I…see. May…is pregnant isn't…she? And Max…? I-I don't…I'll try to be there by tomorrow. I'll stay at a hotel if I need to."

"Mother, I just _said_—"

"Even_ you_ can't keep me from seeing my grandson," I tensed even more at her obvious exclusion of _May_, "I'll be there. Goodbye." Then I heard the familiar sound of someone hanging up, followed by the familiar hum that was always there before you dialed.

Almost immediately as I hung up Drew walked up to me. The look on his face told me that he had probably heard all of our conversation, and that he was annoyed about something. When he noticed that I was paying attention to him—_**'He's probably wondering **_**why**_** you were on the damn phone instead of with your son'**_ my conscience oh-so-charmingly butted in—he spoke, "Max is up now. He can't talk—but you should see him."

I didn't like the fact that he almost _ordered_ me to do that, but I let it slide, "I see…I'll…go then."

Drew just shrugged his shoulders, "Just don't get angry at him. Like I just said—he can't talk enough to do defend himself." That…_really_ irritated me.

"Who said anything about getting angry with him? I just wanted to ask him a few things."

Almost immediately the green haired boyfriend-of-May's backed away, heading back towards where Caroline had taken May earlier. But before he got too far I saw him shoot a knowing glance over his shoulder at me. Like he didn't trust my 'just asking questions' motive.

'_It's just a few questions—I have the right to ask my son questions, don't I?' _I wondered silently, shoving my phone into my pocket, _'I won't get mad at him.' _

'_**Oh no, you absolutely shouldn't.' **_My 'conscience' mocked lazily, _**'But I wonder if what he said won't just come true anyway. After all—the questions you're going to ask might not exactly be the best.' **_

'_My son is in the hospital, I'll just ask him what's suitable for _now_.' _I mutely argued back as I walked down the lynolium tiled hallway, towards the room I knew Max was staying in.

'_**What's this? You actually care now? Humor me. Please.' **_I clenched my fist in effort to ignore the dead-pan sarcasm dripping through his—_it's—_voice, **'Oh**_**, and that guy—you need to thank the guy that actually pulled him out of the rubble he was buried under. Wonder where **_**he**_** is.' **_The sarcasm only increased with my conscience's last statement and _again_ I had to wonder—was I _really_ okay?

Not that I could worry about my health when I was about to push open the door that led into my son's—who had just been _admitted_ into the hospital because of an electrocution that could've possibly _killed_ him—room.

But the oddest thing was—I heard laughter. My son was _laughing_, generally _laughing—_at something, _with_ someone—and in the condition he was in. My hand reached out and gripped the handle firmly before I slowly—probably a little more slowly than I would've liked—opened the door.

All too suddenly the laughter died. I could see Max, sitting up in bed, his brown eyes widening slightly as the laughter in them faded. The blond doctor was standing almost a few feet away from me with an equally surprised look on his face. And the fact that he kept tugging on his jacket concerned me.

But I realized I'd have to be the first one to speak up, so I turned to Max and said, "Ah, Max you're…up." I wanted to sound relieved, and maybe I pulled it off—halfheartedly, but it was close enough. I eyed the doctor one last time, as he roughly jerked his coat for the third time, before he stiffly nodded his head and slipped out the door to do whatever it is he was supposed to be doing.

Once I heard the door shut behind I took a step forward. This, for whatever reason, triggered Max to speak, "Dad?" But it sounded like he shouldn't have even opened his mouth. It sounded so—so _cracked_, that it was almost painful. Regardless I walked the remainder of the space between us and sat down on the chair in front of the bed.

Once seated I tried my best to sound sincere, "I'm glad to see you're awake. Drew said you weren't talking, though. But that's good too." Again I had no idea if I had pulled it off, but it sounded nearly fake, and it made me sick. But I continued on anyway, "Wouldn't it be nice to have everything just go and fix itself easily?"

For a moment he was silent, as if he was trying to contemplate the words and if they had a double meaning to them. Then, slowly, he spoke, "Nothing's…like that." He sounded hesitant at best, like he was afraid he'd insult me.

'_**Well you **_**did**_** act pretty upset with him earlier. Or did you just so happen to forget?' **_I pushed, and shoved, and finally locked whatever portion of my brain had _that_ little voice running rampant in it. I didn't need those comments now. I had too much to think about _without_ putting in common sense.

_That's what it was. _The revelation hit me, but all I did was mutter out, "I know that." And drop my head into my hands, "I _know_ that. But it would be nice." And it really _would_ be nice.

"It…would." The fact that even he agreed with me made the revelation hurt even more.

'_He probably has more common sense than _I_ do.' _That thought wasn't pleasing so I shoved it away as well, and instead I concentrated hard on my next words, "But it won't happen." I felt my shoulders tense at this, "It won't happen and it won't happen and it _won't_." I lifted my head from my hands then, and looked my son straight in the eye, "Do you understand?"

'_Because I don't even know where I'm getting at.' _But I shoved that thought away as well. Instead I focused on his expression. And it surprised me. There was hurt there, and mild confusion. Like he was trying to think something over, but either his thoughts—or just _me_ being here—were preventing him from getting as far as he wanted. But if there was one thing I _did_ know, it was that he didn't get it. He was still only fifteen. So I answered my own question for him, "No of course you don't. Never mind, forget I said that." I averted my gaze from his own, instead studying the room. But I couldn't help feeling his eyes on me. He was still confused—unsure.

'_And there's so much more I want to ask him.' _But I had no idea where to start. What would be 'too much', and what would be 'too little' for what I wanted to learn.

"Dad?" I turned my head fully to face Max, who seemed to be contemplating something, before slowly he asked, "Who was on the phone?"

It didn't surprise me that he knew that, but I denied it anyway, "I wasn't—"

"J—the doctor told me. Drew did too. Who…?" Again that didn't surprise me. After all, they both had seen me earlier—they both had tried to get me to come see Max earlier—it was no wonder they had to give an excuse.

'_But how am I supposed to answer that?' _I questioned silently. Really, I didn't want to. But he would find out eventually—_'tomorrow', _the word floated through my mind—and then he would ask me why I hadn't told him. So I answered as truthfully as I could, "Naomi." I knew he didn't know her name—he would only know her as his 'grandma'—but it was better that way. Less intimate. But I clarified anyway, "your grandmother. The one you haven't seen in fifteen years."

His eyes widened fractionally at that, and for a moment he didn't say—he didn't say _anything_. Then, unsurprisingly, he asked, "My…grandmother? Your mom?" I nodded my head, "Why…?"

"She's coming to visit. Tomorrow." This seemed to unnerve him just as much as it unnerved me. Silently, I was glad about that, "I don't know where she'll be staying but…"

"If you want her to stay with you an' mom—a-at the house," he flinched and dropped his voice back down to a whisper, "don't worry. I'm…I'm probably going t-to stay at the Center. Drew can…use my room. And she can have the g-guest room."

I didn't want to say that I _wanted_ mother to stay with us, but it was the hospitable thing to do, so I agreed, "Yes. But she'll probably want to see you immediately."

He was going to ask why. I could see the same slightly confused expression on his face that he had only a few minutes ago. But the look was clouded and hazy, as if was slowly falling back into 'dreamland' but with his eyes open. I could also tell he was stifling a yawn.

And for whatever reason I found myself continuing my previous thought, "You should get as much sleep as possible now." I knew the 'why' question was on his mind again, so I answered before it could be voiced, "After all, you _are_ her…_favorite_."

**Vivi's POV (about an hour after Max talks with Harley) **

"Stop _pacing_," I hissed out for the third time, "Unless you think it'd be an oh-so-_grand_ idea to wear a hole in the floor."

"I won't wear a hole in the floor." Michael shot back, quickening his pacing just to annoy me, "Besides, how the hell can you just _sit_ there. What the hell are you doing anyway? Meditating while listening to some 'I love you' song?"

My eyes narrowed and I turned away, "for your information I'm 'silently' memorizing the words to this song. I just got permission to redo it because the original artist passed away recently."

He slowed his pacing for a moment, curiosity clear on his face as he asked, "Which singer is it?"

"Myla," I answered, "She died young, the way all the others seem to."

"Except you."

"Because I have an _oh-so-wonderful_ bodyguard to look after me."

"Aww shucks, you think I'm doin' that great of a job?" He asked, feigning meekness.

"Who said anything about you?" I shot back, trying hard to keep a smile off my lips, "I meant Sven and Shaq. Every singer needs a pair of buff bodyguards to keep the fans at bay."

"Eh?!" I would've laughed at the expression on his face if I hadn't been trying to keep this 'serious', "Do I need to remind you who was the one who got you out when the paparazzi stormed a club lookin' for you?"

"No you don't need to remind me," I murmured, looking down at my CD player before pausing the song and jerking off my headphones, "you did a _fantastic_ job." He blinked for a second, confused, "I was _kidding_, Mikey."

"Don't call me Mikey!"

"Oh but why _not_?"

"Because it's annoying!"

"But Michael is _way _too long!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it _is_."

"No it—"

The sound of an aluminum can being crumpled into almost a disk cut off whatever Michael was about to say, and even caused my own response to die on my lips. We both turned slowly as Harley walked into the room and tossed the deformed can into the nearest trash can. Then he turned and walked back to the door he had come out of. But before he walked all the way through he stopped and looked over his shoulder at me, "You know, normally I would let you do the whole playful 'I'm not flirting with you' banter thing, but," he waved his hand dismissively, "not today sweeties. Take it _outside_. This is _my_ hotel room in case you forgot."

And from the look on his face I didn't have the heart to disagree with him.

"He just came back from the hospital didn't he?" Michael asked, plopping down next to me, "Was it that bad?"

"I didn't see him either, remember?" I reminded him while trying my best to ignore the arm that had wrapped itself loosely around my waist.

"But you can guess at these sort of things better than I can. Why's Harley so uptight an' anal? He only gets like this when—"

"He's just worried." I gave up and leaned slightly against Michael's chest, making him stiffen slightly only to relax a few seconds later, "It _is_ about Max after all."

--

**Wow, I actually **_**made it**_** to chapter ten. That makes me happy, in a way. It also means this is about 5 chapters longer than the original. As I said in the A/N in the beginning, I'm focusing on some prequels to this fanfic (for the sake of explanation, since some will only be touched on in later chapters). So far I only have one 'prequel' up, and it's called 'Decision', it's the very first in terms of prequels (taking place when Harley is still in the Johto region with May and Drew). The next one (that I'm also working on now) is going to be called Turmoil. So be on the lookout for that one as well (though I don't know when it'll be finished, since I'm back in school now).**

**As always, Reviews make me incredibly happy, and they can be a huge inspiration booster when/if I don't have any motivation to write. So yeah, have questions, Comments, Loved it, have CC—send it all in a review please!**

**-Till the next (and hopefully not as late) chapter**

**-Harmony283 **


	11. Side Effects

**Don't **

**Chapter 11**

**By Harmony283**

**Summary: **Harley is worried. Okay, maybe a bit _more_ than just 'worried'. But he's worried none the less; it's instinctual—almost—at this point. He wants to know if Max is okay, but right when he gets a phonecall from Jonah telling him of his condition, he finds out he can't be there. The reason being: Max's family—or more like, May and Drew. If he showed up that _couldn't_ be good. For anyone. So he's stuck in his hotel room reminiscing about the past…

**Authors Note: **It's kinda funny, really. Okay maybe _not_ really, but that's beside the point. I had absolutely _zero_ time to work on this (creativity wise, I mean, I _did_ work on the first 5 pages right after I finished the last chapter). And then I suddenly get inspiration for it when I'm _sick_. This is also my third try at updating this (internet hook-up problems...). How nice. But anyway, in this chapter you get a little more insight on Harley's personality. You even get some mentionings of a scene between him and Max, though it doesn't give away much detail. But regardless: I hope you lik this chapter!

**Note: **Was listening to **Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin **while writing this chapter...really affected the beginning o.o

--

**Harley's POV**

_My hands were shaking. I was vaguely aware that I was in a dark room somewhere, and it was cold. Or at least colder than I expected it to be. I was sitting on a metal table, feet dangling off the edge for whatever reason, and I knew without a doubt I was probably waiting for someone. Waiting for someone and I was _nervous_._

_I didn't even want to begin to guess who it was. I just sat there, and waited, a knot forming at the base of my stomach—getting tighter and _tighter_—until I felt like I was going to be sick. _

_Then the door—which I couldn't see, even though it was probably right in front of me—creaked open. I wasn't alone anymore. I looked up and the first thing I noticed was the white lab coat. Then the hair, slightly long, and a strange blue that looked like it had a green, or blond, twinge to it. His face was a blur, and in a way I was glad it was. I didn't know who the hell that guy was—and I had no intention of finding out. _

_The 'not finding out' part didn't last long. I recognized the man almost immediately as he opened his mouth…_

And my eyes snapped open. I jolted upwards almost immediately, only to realize that I was _still_ in my paid-for Hotel room, with the same three cans of half smashed Red Bull can's next to the TV, and of course the plush bed underneath me.

'_**Well at least you made it to the **_**bed**_** this time.' **_I tried vainly to shut that side of me up, but he just pressed harder, _**'You **_**know**_** I'm right. I don't like waking up in the middle of the night just get up and move somewhere that **_**won't**_** kill my—your—back in the morning.' **_

I thought that over for a moment, before slowly sitting up and stretching my arms—tentatively at best—over my head. Nothing bent out of place, nothing even really _strained_—more than usual, anyway—and I took that as a very, _very_ good sign.

'_**Not to dampen your spirits, but Max isn't back yet, remember? You said you'd visit later.**_

"After Jonah called," I mumbled to myself, swinging my legs over the side of the bed before standing up. I looked over at the door to the small bedroom, and strained my ears. The kiddies were much quieter than before, but the loud voices on the television, which I somehow just realized I had, made up for that.

It didn't help that they had turned up the volume to an almost _screeching_ level. I was almost surprised that that _wasn't_ what woke me up. In fact, it surprised me I even fell _asleep_ in the first place.

'_**You've got some freaky habits, y'know that?' **_I tried yet again to shove that voice out of my head, _**'You're going to have to realize at some point you're going to be sleeping around more people than just Max.' **_

I didn't want to look into the hidden innuendo there. _Really_. I muttered a quiet, "Shut up" before kicking the door the rest of the way open and walking into the living room. Immediately Vivi, who had apparently been leaning again Michael, shot up and turned to look at me with an apologetic look on her face, but instead of reprimanding her—which I probably _could have _done, and gotten away with—all I said was, "You two're still here?"

"We're just as worried about Max as—" Michael started, but was jabbed, rather forcefully, in the stomach by Vivi.

"We were waiting for Jonah to call." She explained with a little _too_ much added 'happy-happy-joy-joy'-ness to it.

"And we're supposed to hear the phone over the TV _how_?" I bit out, knowing it was probably harsh, "Darling, I don't believe any of us would like to lose our hearing _that_ way."

Even Michael didn't protest when she practically muted the TV.

Especially since, just a split second later, my cell-phone went off. Immediately I flipped it open—instantly recognizing Jonah's number—and pressed it against my ear, "Yes?" I asked, not even _trying_ to pretend how tired-worried-_annoyed_—I was.

"Well someone's definitely in a bad mood." The familiar sound of my childhood friend's voice stated, "But I guess that's to be expected. Look, I just got some data back on your—on _Max_."

"And?" I crossed one arm over my waist and backed towards the nearest lean-able surface—which so happened to be the kitchen counter—and propped up against it, "Why else would you be calling me?"

"Well gee, there was a terrorist attack and I had one call I could make before the shot me in the head." He sarcastically replied back.

"Oh if it was that, then you'd call Skye, not me."

"and I'd risk her calling the police and me being shot in the head even sooner _because_?" He parroted back with increasing sarcasm.

But I had to agree with him, "True, true. Now what about Max?" I was vaguely aware that both Michael and Vivi were listening, but their eyes were still glued to the TV screen, like they were trying to hide that fact.

Thankfully he could hear the seriousness in my voice, and immediately his tone turned professional, "Well as I said, we have most of the results back." I heard the faint sound of paper being shuffled or flipped on the other end before the blonde continued, "I can't say much—we'll get the important things, like the blood tests, back tomorrow—but I can say we need to keep him overnight for more observations."

Now I was _worried_—even more than I already _was_, "What…_kinds_ of…?" I trailed off, noting that both Vivi and Michael had turned their heads to face me, they had obviously heard the strain in my voice.

Jonah let out a worried sigh, "It's…unusual, really. He's acting pretty much normal—much more normal than someone _would_ after being supposedly electrocuted. Though certain things are just _off_. It seems like—after he _fully _regained consciousness—he can't stand harsh lighting. And he can't seem to grip anything for a long period of time, especially in his right hand." A little voice in the back of my head told me to be _glad_ that he had taught himself to write with his left hand, "I'm also worried that his temperature seemed to be a little higher than normal, and if he gets sick as quickly as he usually does, that's definitely something we're going to monitor." He paused for a moment, and I waited as I heard him exchange a few whispered words to who I was assuming was a nurse, before continuing, "And he seems to have a strong aversion to sleeping pills." I could hear the humor in his voice at those words, and I couldn't help but grin as well.

"That doesn't surprise me." I murmured, "But…I'm assuming his parents…?" I trailed off, knowing that, if they didn't already know, someone was probably telling them now.

"They're being told now, or at least I hope they are. I gave the nurse all needed information." So that was who he had been whispering to, "and they're most likely going to visit him now."

"So I should stay away, eh?" I let out a laugh, "Yeah I can do that. At least until tomorrow anyway. I don't want to cause problems, after all."

"I…If we had known sooner—everything I just told you, I mean—I would've called you down here immediately." He almost sounded apologetic, and again I resisted the urge to laugh.

"They're his family, of _course_ they should visit him first." I chided gently, "That's common knowledge."

"But you're—" He started, but he didn't seem to know how to finish that sentence.

"I'm what, I wonder?" I asked, though I didn't want him to answer it. I was sure he wouldn't be able to anyway. Even _I_ couldn't one hundred percent know _what I was_. Or. I did know. But _now_…I had to worry about where we were _now_ and what that would _look like_ to others. To fill the sudden silence that I was sure Vivi and Michael were wondering over, I quickly asked, "But Vivi and Michael can see him, right? I'm sure they wouldn't mind if they visited?"

"Harley…" Jonah groaned out, "Stop confusing me."

"I'm confusing you?"

He let out another sigh, "Never mind. Yes it's fine for them to come—in fact I'm pretty sure they're wondering where they ran off to…?"

"They've been hiding out here for the past couple of hours." I answered his slightly inconspicuous question, "And quite honestly they're getting a _tad _annoying." I grinned as they both flinched, "So I shall send them to bug you for a while."

I was sure he was grimacing on the other end, and that fact made me grin even more, "Fine, fine, send 'em over. Jovi's been wondering where they were too. I can afford to babysit for a while."

"Aww," I mock-cooed, "Well you're going to have to if you ever plan on keeping Skye. You _know_ how she feels about the little ones."

"_Harley_!" Now he was embarrassed. Really. This was too much fun.

"Love you too, Jonah dear!" I cooed once more in a sing-song voice before abruptly hanging up. I looked over at the couch, where both Michael and Vivi were now staring at me, and say, "Well you heard him"—Even though I was sure they technically _hadn't_—"he said he would babysit you for a while. So—shoo! Shoo!"

Almost immediately they both bolted across the room to the door. Michael was the first out, but Vivi paused and, like the intuitive little chick she was turning out to be, turned to face me, "We'll call your cell if anything happens. Even _you _deserve to be there no matter what." Then she quickly headed through the door and shut it behind her.

Only after I heard Michael's voice fade—he was insulting me, obviously, for the 'babysitting' comment—did a move. First I locked the door, then I clicked off the television before plopping down in front of it to stare at the blank screen.

'_**She's been hanging around Jovi too much, hasn't she?' **_The thought immediately sprang into my head, and I let out a groan, _**'Well I'm **_**right**_** aren't I? Even you deserve to be there? Does she have any **_**idea**_** about how much those two hated you?'**_

"I don't think little may-i-kins is capable of the emotion we call _hate_." I murmured out, leaning back against the cushy pillows.

'_**Oh? Well I'm sure that Drew kid could make up plenty for that.' **_

"Maybe." I half-heartedly agreed, "the brat certainly _was_ annoying enough for it."

'_**They both were. They **_**both**_** annoyed the hell out of you.' **_Then, almost accusingly, the mini-me added, _**'Don't tell me you're growing soft! Max isn't like his sister at all—you should goddamn well **_**know**_** that.' **_

"And I do." I sighed out, "I don't need you to remind me of all the differences—I already _know_ them all."

'_**If you did then you wouldn't **_**mind**_** what she said. You'd tag right along with them—maybe give them a heart attack!' **_

"But she's his _sister_ above all that."

'_**You really have grown soft.'**_

"If it keeps you the hell away from me an' my thoughts then maybe it's a good thing."

'_**But I'm not gonna leave.' **_

"So you'll just give me nightmares as payback?"

For a moment that got the mini-me—I _really_ needed to come up with a better name than that—to shut up. But that didn't last long before it—_he_—hesitantly responded back, _**'I'm not that cruel.'**_

"Then explain earlier, why don't you?" I hissed out, covering my face with one of my hands.

'_**That was just…' **_He tried, before giving up, _**'I don't know **_**what**_** that was. But I didn't have any part of it.' **_

"And yet you have to ask why I'm afraid of sleeping around others?"

'_**Phrase that a bit differently and I'd call you a hypocrite.' **_I felt my eye twitch at that, _**'But that's got nothin' to do with that dream.' **_

"What I had of it." I slowly reminded him, "Thank god I woke up."

'_**They wouldn't know how to react, would they?' **_The voice was softer this time, almost…remembering something, _**'Max didn't. At first, right?' **_

I let out a sigh, "No…he didn't know. At all. How could he? He was still 'innocent' at that point."

'_**He blushed at the prospect of you kissing him—just for practice!' **_The voice laughed out, _**'And he almost fainted when you mentioned that stuff you did with Jonah!'**_

A smirk played across my lips, "Well it was _his_ fault for asking. Then silly kid." I slowly pulled my hand away from my face to stare up at the 'popcorn' ceiling, "But I'm glad he _did_ ask. That it didn't scare him away."

'_**See? You really **_**are**_** getting soft.' **_All hint of humor left his voice, instead replaced by a kind of…amusement? Or something like it, _**'I'd ask: **_**why him**_**, but I think I get understand.' **_

I let out a soft chuckle at that, "Even if you _did_ ask, I'd say: why _not_?"

--

**(May's POV) **

It had been a few hours since we last heard anything on Max. Mom and dad had even gone out to get us something to eat—that's how long it had been. And now we were crowded in the room I had been sleeping in, listening intently as the nurse—who had just come to get us—explained _why_ she was here. And what they had found out about Max and his condition.

All I could do was squeeze Drew's hand. He had gone to see him shortly after he woke up, and he looked surprised. That wasn't a good sign. He was even squeezing my hand _back_. It had to be a serious change.

"…And that's as far as we know at the moment," The nurse concluded, brushing a strand of her pale brown hair away from her eyes, "but you can visit him one last time before visiting hours are over for the night."

"Yes, we'd like to." Dad almost immediately replied, looking just as nervous as he had when he had come to ask Mom if she'd like to get dinner, shortly after speaking with Max. I could tell it was because of something _else_, not just because of Max.

'_But it'd be nice to think he cared a little bit.' _I thought quietly to myself, shifting closer to Drew before saying out loud, "I haven't seen him yet, either. I'd…like to."

The nurse shot a sympathetic glance in my direction before nodding her head, "Yes, I'm sure he's worried about you as well." Then she smiled in a surprisingly familiar way that I _should have_ been able to pinpoint, but couldn't. She turned to look at dad again before nodding her head, "I'm sure you know where the room is. You have about fifteen to twenty minutes—I'll go get the doctor. He may be able to tell you the finer details." She then turned and headed back out the still-open door, her shoes clicking against the tile until the sound completely died away.

Then Drew spoke up, "He really wasn't that…_bad_…when I spoke to him."

"Yes, he was…actually doing quite well when I spoke to him." I could hear a certain amount of bitterness—and speculation—in dad's voice, but it made me happy the he was agreeing with Drew.

"Let's…just go and see him, please." Mom whispered out, seeming just as nervous as dad, "I really would like to at least wish him a good night, since we can't…ask him to come home with us."

Dad looked guilty at that, but simply nodded his head and helped her stand. Almost immediately Drew stood as well and helped me up, "If it's the least we can do, then we should." He agreed, smiling reassuringly at both me and then at mom. I couldn't help but smile back. He was actually trying—_more_ than he had when we first came here—to fit in. _Trying_…I couldn't help but think I had chosen the right person. Despite everything. He _was_ the one. I touched my stomach lightly before nodding my head and gripping his hand in an even firmer hold as we headed across the room and out into the hallway.

Dad led the way across the lobby and down another hall. Thankfully Max's room was closer than I had thought—just a few doors down, not that far away from the entrance. For a moment he hesitated, as if he thought we should wait, but he seemed to make up his mind and grabbed the handle, turning it slowly before peering into the dimly lit room.

Almost immediately I saw Max, lying propped up on the hospital bed located on the far side of the room. He turned his head in our direction, his brown eyes squinting as if he couldn't see us clearly. I wasn't sure if that was because of the darkness, or because he didn't have his glasses on—_'But they said the darkness was needed. And his eyesight isn't _that _bad.' _I tried to remind myself—either way, we had to walk halfway across the room before he recognized us and smiled a tired, but friendly, smile, "I guess the nurse came to get you." He murmured, but his voice seemed too soft to be normal.

"Yes." Dad answered, beckoning me and mom forward, "We just wanted to see you one last time before…"

"you have to go home." Max finished for him, "I can't believe I have to stay here overnight."

"It's for your own good, though, honey." Mom said, her voice cracking slightly as she moved towards the bed. Drew gently pushed me forward as well, and I walked forward, towards the chair that was pulled out next to his bed.

"I know." I sat in the chair and Max smiled at me, reaching out to grasp my hand with his, "Are you okay, sis? Your baby…?"

"She'll be fine." I answered, squeezing his hand, "Just…low blood pressure. Nothing too horrible." He smiled and then, almost abruptly, his hand went slack. I would've worried if the nurse hadn't already mentioned that this was one of his ailments.

"That's good to hear." He seemed to know that I noticed, and gently took his hand away from my grip, leaning back against the pillows even more, "I'm…" he couldn't seem to remember what he was going to say—but it didn't really matter, because a few seconds later and another pair of footsteps entered the room.

"_You_ need to stop fighting the nurses and take the sleeping pills like you need to." It was the doctor—Doctor…_Clow_…or something like that. He sounded irritated, and hurried for some reason, and soon I found him standing next to me.

"But they're _nasty_." Max, almost _childishly_, shot back, "How do you expect me to take something I don't _like_?"

"Because you need them."

"No I don't."

"Max, if the doctor says you do then—" Mom started

"—but I can fall asleep just fine without them." But Max quickly cut her off, making her shoulders sulk, though he didn't seem to notice.

"I don't want to put you under anesthesia for the night," The doctor immediately retorted before anyone could even get angry, "for one it isn't healthy—more than one person _would_ pitch a fit about that—and for another, you can't very well sleep in a place you aren't familiar with," It was almost like the doctor had met and even become _friends _with him sometime before, "so it would be in your best interest."

Not to mention the doctor had almost threatened him—_'Th-that's not normal, is it? And who is the more than one person? It…sounded like he was talking about someone else besides just us…' _

At least one of these thoughts were answered immediately when Max looked _guilty_, and then quickly gave in, "Okay…okay…yeah you're right. I'm…sorry." He mumbled ruefully, not meeting the doctor's eyes.

"Good then—" he didn't get much farther than that before two other sets of footsteps came dashing into the room.

"We heard Max was up." It was Vivi, sounding a little breathless, "and we wanted to see him before, um…" she trailed off, elbowing Michael in the side to get him to look up, "if we could…I mean."

"Well you _are_ his friends." The doctor replied for us, a smile on his lips, "Which means Jovi—she's your younger sister, right?" Michael nodded his head with a slightly annoyed expression on his face, "she'll probably want to speak with him too."

"Well she obviously didn't leave the building." Vivi murmured, "So…do you think she was talking with a nurse…?"

"She better be." Michael hissed out.

"Then I'm sure she is." Max almost snapped at him, "She's probably on her way here now."

Almost like he predicted it, we heard the faint sound of footsteps coming to the room, and then stopping. Then the familiar voice of Jovi drifting in, "Big brother? Vivi? Where'd you two _go_?" a second later and the familiar blue-eyed girl popped her head in, smiling at us before turning her attention back to her brother.

"Ah, well, y'see…" Michael trailed off, almost sounding nervous.

"We ran into a friend we just realized was here on vacation." Vivi quickly added on, her eyes drifting to Drew, then me, and finally Max, "So we hung out with him for a while. Then we got a call—I gave the hospital my cell number—and we came here."

"Yeah, had to run though—visitin' hours almost up an' all." Michael said, a grin—still nervous—on his lips.

But Jovi seemed to buy it completely, "Ah, I see." It had me worried that I even _noticed_ it—Drew had told me more than once that I wasn't the most astute person in the world. Or maybe it was just because I was tired?

'_That must be it,' _I silently agreed with myself, _'It's been a long day. I've worried too much. I just need to get home and get to bed.'_

"Well it's good that you _did _hurry." The doctor agreed, "Visiting hours—at least for _this_ patient—are almost up." He shot a look I couldn't read in Max's direction, but Max seemed to get it perfectly.

So he said, "I guess you're right. Might as well get to sleep as early as possible."

"Well I guess we'll just be sayin' 'we'll see you tomorrow', or something?" Michael asked, almost seeming to get it too, even though he hadn't even _seen_ the look.

"It sounds like it to me." Vivi quickly agreed, "Besides I haven't eaten yet and it's—what?—Almost eight? That's not good."

Both made their way across the room, passing dad and Drew, before walking over to the bed, Jovi quickly following them. The doctor moved out of the way, and they both took his place. Michael grinned down at Max before reaching out and ruffling his hair like an older brother probably would, "It's probably pointless, but get better soon."

Max smiled back, "I know, I know."

"He has a point." Vivi almost seemed to chide, "It's weird to see you sick—or _not_ healthy. Even though it's happened before."

"But that's beside the point—" Jovi seemed to reprimand the both of them, "Just get better, okay? I don't like worrying."

this time Max laughed, "I know, I _know_."

Then, in a lower tone that I was sure no one but me and the doctor could hear, Vivi added, "and don't just get better for our sakes, _he's_ worried about you too, y'know."

Max's eyes widened fractionally before they softened, "Yeah…I know." Then he turned to me and smiled, "But yeah, you take care of yourself too, okay? And Mom?" Mom perked up almost instantly, "You as well—and dad, Drew," I heard them both shift behind me, "You two also. Okay?"

"I'm sure we'll manage." Drew murmured, almost sarcastically

To which Max replied back, just as humorously, "I'm sure you will."

--

**I…don't like the ending much, but it was almost 1AM when I was typing it up, so I just **_**needed**_** to end it. But I did get pretty much everything I wanted to get done in this chapter, which is really rare, all things considering. I'm almost getting to the point where I _don't_ have anything already written to go by (in the storyline)****. In just a few more chapters I really _will_ be free-winging this (I suppose you could say) but maybe that'll be better in the long run, I dunno.**

**But anyway: R&R! Reviews **_**do**_** make me update faster, and the more I receive, the happier I shall be and the quicker the next chapter shall come (hopefully)!**

**So till the next chapter…**

**Harmony283**


End file.
